


【带卡】冷雨夜

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 别扭养兄弟破镜重圆。HE。魔幻现实主义胡编乱造（感觉会被学相关专业的人打死）。介意文章实际准确性的读者请不要观看。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chidori_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/gifts).



**01-01**

鬼鲛把手戳在他肩膀上时，宇智波带土正在喝酒。十一月天黑得早，夜雨很冷。风飒飒地吹动枯枝，一层层焦脆的树叶被泥脚踩得稀烂。周五无课，人们早早地钻到屋子里。明光、暖气、酒精、满桌的热食。在音响里摇滚的助推下，宇智波带土跨过洒在地上的薯条和扑克牌，在众人躁动的起哄声中灌下了整整半瓶朗姆。空瓶被举起，酒液顺嘴角打到毛绒拖鞋上。带土有些醺醺然，在顺着音乐的节奏，在欢呼声中摇摇晃晃地放下酒杯，顺着鬼鲛指得方向缓缓走向客厅。

开了大门，晚秋寒冷扑面而来。宇智波带土立在原地，雨丝呼呼地贯到卫衣领口，他没有管。门外的人浑身浇透，银发一绺一绺贴在额头，指节青白，死死地趴在胳膊上，不住地发抖。带土反应了好一会儿，问了一句，“你怎么过来的？” 对方似是没有听到，仍旧木头似的站在雨里，面上痴怔。许久之后，嘴角才像解冻般稍稍掀动了一下。带土没等他开口，一把将人拽到屋内。餐厅摇滚仍然叮咣作响。出来拿饮料的飞段，见带土粗暴地把人外套的模样，一声口哨吹得响亮。屋内狐朋狗友闻声赶来，七嘴八舌地开始碎嘴。带土不言不语，两步跨步到衣架，把自己大几千的古着皮衣直接罩在人挂水的衬衫上，从衣角拉到领口，捂得很紧。带土只说来人是弟弟。可没人相信。毕竟两人发色不同。无论是之前的商业杂志的介绍，还是入学到现在一年多的厮混，所有信息都指着他是独苗，没人听说宇智波带土还有个弟弟。众人起哄一浪盖过一浪，催着总裁大人介绍新欢。直到几分钟后，带土似乎真的有些被搞烦躁了，断然喝退了众人的吵闹，开口讲道两人是领养兄弟，养父母前些日子没了，两人连在根钢筋上，被捅得透透的。现在你们知道八卦了，瓜好吃吗，满意了没有。客厅里霎时间寂静无声，小南轻轻把音响拧掉。众人呆在一边，看带土一件件默默从地上把对方湿透的衣服收拾起来，将人揽紧到怀里，一步步挨上楼梯。直到听见楼上大吼一声，“帮忙倒热水、拿毛巾”，亲友才各自七手八脚地活络起来。只有宇智波鼬一人坐在沙发，手上握着电话，屏幕上显示着弟弟的来信。青年没有马上回复，而是静静地看了一眼窗外。才不到五点，外边就已经黑了一半。从校区下课的学生已经陆陆续续地赶了回来，右手拎着超市的环保袋，左手掐着领口，眯着眼睛顶风前行。宇智波鼬划走弟弟的询问情状的短信，点进天气预报。不出意料，明天又是一场要降温的冷雨。冬天就要来了。

**01-02**

宇智波鼬前两天就收到了消息。佐助发了卡卡西航班信息，装作不耐烦的样子，说自己实在不想同时照顾两个心灵受伤的人，所以找人走后门加急了签证、亲自送人到机场，把这个“麻烦”推给了远在水之国的养兄宇智波带土。鼬同在 S 大念书，与小叔同住。他期间有无数次机会转达消息，但想起前些天带土听闻水门遇难的反应，和近日里愈加残暴的酒精消费，便只在卡卡西到机场时默默为他叫了的士，对于带土，到最后也没敢轻易开口。

朋友识相，在带土送人回房间后，帮忙收拾了厨房客厅，一个个早早打车回家。偌大的别墅，一下子空荡了许多。宇智波鼬在送走朋友后，在门口站了一会儿。如他所料，三分钟后带土走下楼来，开门透风抽烟。他递给侄子一根，鼬摇了摇头，带土便把烟在指缝里转了个头，叼到嘴上点燃。

“你应该早点告诉我的。”

北方刮得很烈，将烟味带到鼬的鼻子下面。晚辈不由自主地咳了两下，便归于沉默。长辈也没有怪罪。叔侄两个就这么在门口干站了一会儿，望着干冷的夜空，长长地发怔。

一个小时前，当带土介绍卡卡西出身 K 大医学院时，所有朋友都瞪大了眼睛。很难相信一个相貌狼狈、脆弱到近乎失语的人，会和这个赫赫有名的学术机构有所联系。

在千手纲手的推动下，目前的火之国有着五大国全境最为优质的医疗系统，从业人士选拔极其严苛。光是医学院入学申请，就需要首先完成学士学位，更不用说 3.8 的成绩要求和超低的录取率。在外人眼中，能考上 K 大、成功在地狱般训练中存活下来的，一定是内心刚强不屈的一等一的精英。

而这似乎也是事实。卡卡西五岁那年，父亲因医患纠葛不堪忍受谣言选择自杀。而在日后，他还能有勇气重走父亲的老路，选择一步步进入五大国最为顶尖的医学院，拿起手术刀，继承父亲的遗志治病救人，本身就是一件很需要胸襟的事情。

只不过命运弄人。

旗木卡卡西，作为部门里未来最有潜力的心外科医师，有着医学院头名的理论成绩，和全系最快速精准的刀法，医术的魔力却总在人生重要节点上缺席。

二十余年前，那个撞见父亲昏迷在地的银发男孩，因为缺乏医理常识和器械，只能拿纱布笨拙地压着心脏，眼睁睁看父亲一点一点断气。

九年前，面对护在自己身上、半身血肉模糊的宇智波带土，还未进入医学院的旗木卡卡西坐在救护车上，看着青梅竹马的女孩帮救护人员为兄长处理伤口，自己窒息到眼花手抖，内心几乎随着他裸露的肌肉而撕裂成片。

六年前野原琳出事的时候，他已经成长为一个心理素质足够优秀的医学生。当时情况特殊，旗木卡卡西一人独担了紧急处理，并临时参与了那场心脏手术。但尽管抢救时间及时，手术不缺器械，主刀和包括他在内的所有同事发挥也足够优秀，却还是没能挽留住伙伴的生命。

旗木卡卡西亲口宣判了野原琳的死亡时间。

而这一回，送来的病患是二十多年来一直养育支持他的波风水门。

秋雨连绵，木叶郊区山体滑坡，灾区伤者如洪水般涌入医院。在连台二十多个小时后，旗木卡卡西在医院门口，见到了被钢筋洞穿心脏的养父。通往手术台的路上，他把耳朵靠在了水门喃喃而语的嘴唇旁边。在内心万般挣扎之下，终于在进入手术室前撒开了紧握病床的手，接受了养父“去救玖辛奈”的嘱托，毅然决然地转身走向了对面的病房。

五小时后，他走出手术室。明晃晃的灯光下，撑不住倒地就睡的同事，在走廊里瘫成一排。他有些眼晕，靠着墙壁卧在墙角。红豆知道他在连台，因此没费多少力气，就在走廊里找到了人。卡卡西接了文件，只看了一眼，便签了字，和同事道谢。在她走远后，轻轻用手捏了捏山根。过度操劳的疲惫犒干了眼睛，他流不出泪水，也挤不出一点悲伤。只有走廊里混乱的呼噜和病床转轮的声音，在脑海里空洞地碾过。睡梦恍惚间，他仿佛看到了父亲。看到了他在自己幼时接他回家的傍晚，自己在抓白大褂衣角时，父亲回过头，笑着将他柔软的银发拨乱。然而当他睁开眼睛，医院灯光下，只剩下一片明晃晃的、贫瘠的白色。他从墙角站了起来，迈开步子，向前走去。尽管他已经一无所有，尽管他作为一个心外科医生，他的右手，伸进过每一个他深爱的人的心脏。但对于医生而言，每一天都要在他人生死的边缘游荡。这种结果理应稀松平常。更何况，他周围每个人，每一个同学和老师，都在胀着红血丝咬牙硬撑。所以旗木卡卡西没有抱怨。整个抢救期，他是全体实习医师里出勤率最高的一个。

直到十月秋末，旗木医生终于从医院回到了宿舍。连台期过，考虑之前志愿加班赶工的情况，医院特地给放了几天假期。卡卡西望着空荡无人的房间，凉风拨开窗帘，早八点的阳光铺洒进来，落在他床头已有些落灰的相框上。他拿起一张，用袖子抹净了灰尘。那是他来到水门家后，第一次和养父母照的合家欢。相片里琳笑嘻嘻地牵着他们的胳膊，兄弟两个赌气，被玖辛奈摁着头硬靠到一起。卡卡西盯着照片，在那里站了好久，眼里没有东西，怔怔地出神。

鼬跟带土讲，那天佐助找到卡卡西的时候，正巧碰见他拉抽屉，拿出父亲生前那把常用的手术刀。他有点不明白，明明最难的时候都已经熬过来了，卡卡西那么坚强的一个人，为什么会做这么傻的事情。鼬跟弟弟加了一句，有些事情你还不懂，这不是坚强不坚强的问题。或许他不是受不住，他只是累了。

**01-03**

即便是在 S 大商学院这种五大国都叫得响、精英辈出的地方，宇智波带土也算得上有头有脸的人物。兴许因为被老前辈相中提携，近两年事业顺风顺水，杂志封面都上了好几个。即便是暂退家族生意回炉重造，在学院也是个香饽饽，从不缺少人缘。而带土也乐得热闹。首都公园旁边的别墅，从周五晚到整个周末，灯火常常彻夜不熄。

因此旗木卡卡西出现时，整个班级都是爆炸的。

那天卡卡西到学校来找他买菜。两人在教室门口争执了一会儿，最后带土把自己的围巾解开一半，将余下的一端绕在了卡卡西的脖子上。

宇智波带土不算保守。身为一个还算事业有成的年轻人，身在大都会，总可以用卡包里的现金找点乐子的。对认真相处的女孩子，带土向来出手慷慨。空窗期时只要安全，也不太介意偶尔被钓鱼。只是无论哪一任前女友，无论是开车沿国境线兜过风的，还是租下教学楼晚上亮灯庆生的，通通没有过这种待遇。宇智波带土从来不接人回家过夜。他的浪漫仅限于酒场，限于 party 里的灯红酒绿间的绵绵情话和豪车商场山顶海滩的激情放纵。他可以在聚会上大方地和女友搂腰拥吻，但像这样含蓄的温柔是不常见的。之前女友说冷的时候，带总都是直接刷一件大衣给妹子拿回家。而尽管弟弟刚来的时候，装电脑的小包里一件衣服都没有，带土却丝毫没有给他置办装备的意思，成天借着学校 WiFi 查论文方便的幌子，让卡卡西跟过来陪读自习，放任他和自己分食一块面包，坐他的副驾，穿他的衣服，睡他的床。再加上两人时不时地被抓包开玛莎拉蒂去学校周边蹭情侣打折套票，类似的八卦甚嚣尘上，在商学院咖啡馆里一传十十传百，不到三天，连隔壁经济系六十多的老教授都晓得贵院宇智波带总有了新男友。至于本人一再阐明对方只是亲属的解释，没有人听。

一个不知道从哪里来的说法是，虽然带总打从入学时就宣称男女通吃，但实际无论正式恋爱还是一夜情对象，清一色都是妹子。如果连 S 大这种程度的男生都一律婉拒，但还确定自己吃得动男人，说明一定有个白月光在那里。要么是往事已去，要么是心口难开。

而旗木卡卡西的出现，似乎让一切不言自明。他第一次走到学校时，清俊的脸，骨节分明的手指，敞着怀的廉价风衣被穿成了白大褂，行走时随风摇摆，自有种医者干净爽利不拖泥带水的气质。在他面前，宇智波带土在外那些嚣张的利爪都不见了。谈过多少项目的霸道总裁，在抽根烟的事情上压不住一个还在实习的晚辈。豪车每晚不再出入欢乐场，五点下课乖乖回家，那双摸惯骰子的手，一年多头一次开始择起菜来。中午商管楼的咖啡厅，在一帮狐朋狗友摁手机叫外卖的档口，带土去前台取了刀叉，往人家对面一坐，慢慢悠悠地把午饭摆到桌上。众人都看得呆了——塑料便当盒，无论怎么想都和这个浪子不太搭调。要不是家属亲自开口承认，就是本人再怎么喷着饭粒嚷嚷，也没人会相信这样的午饭出自带大总裁之手。毕竟不消尝味，光看也能知道厨师技艺精细。蔬菜条粗细均一，炸食硬挺干爽。沙拉番茄旁边，培根表面煎得焦脆，蛋卷蓬松金黄，不生不老。几个平日里处得好的砸着嘴，把叉子伸进卡卡西的饭盒，阴阳怪气地叨叨总裁大人之前可是如何风光，从去年开学到现在还从未开过火，语气里一股难掩的酸味。带土趁卡卡西低头夹菜的空档，一记眼刀飞了过去。众人明白他的心思，将带总花天酒地的那点历史憋在嗓子里，乖乖住了嘴。只是个个脸上弯着眉毛，笑意难掩。

谁让总裁大人的关爱溢于言表。嘴上说是兄弟，可毕竟源于收养，没有血缘关系。何况两人五年没见，一朝站在学院门口，黑发银发两个挨在一起，脖子上一条围巾连着两边。整个商学院，怕是除了带土本人，所有明眼人都能看出门道。似乎是霸道惯了，带总对于掩饰心意这种事，做得并不算太好。

有赖于小叔近日里的话题热度，不少好事的八卦分子开始求助于宇智波鼬。同为宇智波，且本科都就读于 K 大，鼬很早便与水门一家熟识，针对两人旧事的前后因果，自然也如数家珍。只是无论他人如何打探，鼬只是说些模棱两可的细节，对于公众真正关心的话题，始终不肯松口。

鬼鲛看鼬安安静静地泡着茶。相关的故事听的多了，拼凑起来，多少也能猜到和六年前火之国边界的事故有关。只是他不晓得，那场灾难性的袭击，在无形中改变了多少人的命运。野原琳的死，是旗木卡卡西心里永远的阴影。而一年后波风水门在为受害者辩护失败后的放弃上诉，直接造成了宇智波带土的出走。

受益于后来杂志的专访，提及带总的学术背景，大家总是第一个想到 K 大的政治学系。但却很少有人知道，作为当年极少数得到录取通知的幸运儿，宇智波带土还有另外一个更加光鲜的背景——K 大法学院。

与众人印象里心狠手辣的形象不同，受父母烈士身份影响，少青年时期的宇智波带土，几乎是同辈里正义感最强的学生之一。尽管成绩不好，但却很有人缘。直到现在，木叶老社区里年岁近百岁的老婆婆，在记起当年的小带土时还会格外多叨叨两句。而自打理解了卡卡西对父亲的情感后，带土也开始发挥他真正的潜力，直到真的追随着养父的背影，一路考上 K 大，并在毕业后惨烈的竞争中，进入了梦想中的法学院。

“ **我要成为波风水门一样的名律师。** ”

自打小随玖辛奈去法庭旁听后，他就经常把这句话挂到嘴边。从起初来自弟弟吊车尾的嘲讽，到后来班主任的婉言劝退。质疑声持续了十多年，他这句话也说了十多年。而在收到录取通知书后，众人第一次在天才旗木卡卡西的光环下，正视了宇智波带土的意志和应有的实力。而在入学报道时，公务繁忙的水门夫妇特地赶回，和初中起一直为兄长补习旗木卡卡西与青梅竹马的野原琳，特地一同出席了学院的开学典礼。带土拿着通知书和从院长手中亲授的欢迎袋，走下楼台，家人与朋友站在身前，背后阳光明媚，未来似乎清晰可见。

然而对于那段往事，宇智波带土却并不愿过多提及。无论采访还是朋友私下过问，从他口中得到的答案，一律只有 K 大政治系。对于大多数观众来讲，这已经是个不错的光环。带土很清楚，自己某种程度上在有意回避法学院的标签，尽管对他而言那三年的大多数时间，是他人生里最好的时光。他享受教授恐怖的 cold call，享受回家时和水门针对条文吵到深夜的犟嘴。他记得玖辛奈带着黑眼圈到书房门口疯狂敲门，爷俩知道不能等到她来催第三次，只能遗憾地回屋睡觉。他记得准备考试睡觉前会特地去客厅看卡卡西卧室门下灯有没有关，如果没有，就再咬牙回去学一会儿，直到第二天醒来，发现自己下巴靠在书上，口水把习题册上的笔记全都洇透了。兄弟俩间莫名其妙地攀比，但同时又惺惺相惜。两人一起上学，一起去图书馆，一起在深夜回家的的士上靠着打盹。那时的他对未来抱有希望，知道每天为什么起床。也盼望着有一天，在弟弟能独立拿起手术刀的时候，自己也能像养父曾经，现在也一直做得那样，骄傲而自信地站在讲台上。

而今，更多的时候他从某个城市酒店套间的大床上深夜醒来，头疼的时候，把胳膊伸的老长也够不到止疼药片。认识或不认识的床伴，黏糊糊的下身。拉开窗帘，地板或桌上倾撒的红酒，将月亮染成红色。他每天不想起床，晚上也不想睡觉。金钱陪伴着他，权力陪伴着他，烟酒与女人陪伴着他。即便体贴温软的身体，会在深夜里安抚着不带情欲地靠过来，但他依然感到寂寞。事到如今，他仍旧保留着翻看合同条款的习惯。来往的客户与合作商，不止一次地对带总对合同细节的熟悉和政府新颁布条例的理解程度感到惊讶。面对对方法务的夸赞，带土向来只掀动下嘴角，快速将话题翻转过去。那些自作聪明，用 K 大法学院来认亲的商客，并不晓得这是他尽力想要剜掉的回忆。

他们不知道这位在班里名列前茅的优等生，最后并没有完成他曾经梦寐以求的学位。他们也不会知道，在那场他最后一场听过的庭审上，他内心的挣扎与绝望。那是他第一次切身感受到来自政治的压迫感——他们本身是作为志愿者前往边界进行人道救助，却感受到来自世界最深的恶意。木叶、雾隐，选举，串通的阴谋，欲擒故纵的戏码和对国民注意力的调虎离山。他念了 7 年社会学系，理应对国家间肮脏的交易有所理解。可他没有想到，这份交易牺牲的棋子，会是从小一直陪伴他、看着他的野原琳。

这里是正义的边界。所有自诩有风骨的律师，在不知名的压力面前集体噤声。唯一敢于接手的波风水门，在独力完成的辩护后，放弃上诉。这是宇智波带土协助准备的最大的一起案件。六年后的今天，他仍能流利地背下所有关键条款和证据材料的原文。以案件的级别和他的参与程度，这本该是能给简历添上浓墨重彩一笔的经历。没有雇主会在意类似案件的审判结果。可六年前的宇智波带土在乎。他在乎公平，在乎正义，在乎每一个伙伴和每一条本不该逝去的生命。水门说，“对不起，带土。我尽力了。” 那一刻，他十几年接近二十年铸就的坚持，从地基往上开裂，一点一点轰然倒塌。或许是因为书生意气，或许是因为政治，亦或是一个更简单的理由——因为他是波风水门，只是因为他是波风水门。其他人的怯懦、令人窒息的体制、法律的边界，他都可以理解。但唯独波风水门，这个从五岁起，收养他，把他抚养长大，给予他梦想、信念与力量的波风水门，不应该是屈服的。他望着养父，望着憔悴的玖辛奈，和锁在房门里不愿出门的卡卡西——医术救不了人命，法律伸张不了正义。在这个无望的世界里，普通人干瘪脆弱如蝼蚁。

于是他选择离开，选择撕碎这个世界的虚假。而这个新的道路，似乎也给了他应有的回应。摆脱了道义限制的带土，开始展现出他真正的潜力。所有他接受的训练——对于国际关系的了解、语言、法律、以及在准备野原琳案件中所接触暗箱操作的案例，此时全都变成了凶狠的武器，一刀刀插在这个他所憎恨的世界上。在宇智波斑的点拨下，昔日正义凛然的准律师宇智波带土，不出几年，便成为了各处边界军火毒贩雇佣军队熟知的姓名。而他所掀起的风浪，让这个世界所感受到的痛楚，足以弥补，也似乎永远弥补不了当年琳死亡所造成的心伤。野原琳是他的初恋，但也只是他的初恋，是高中前尚不知情事前的青涩悸动。他也很清楚，真正令自己绝望的不是她的死，而是她作为自己内心存留的所有美好，一起被无法挽回的埋藏在了过去。而这条路的终点，没有未来。越是在这条路上走下去，越是只能看见这个世界深不见底的黑暗。复仇带不来快乐，虚假的奉承带不来快乐，看见儿童的断肢带不来快乐，看见别人为自己挣扎恐惧，政府对他那张橘色面具闻风丧胆的慌张声明，带不来快乐。

反倒是他一次回木叶时，飞机误机，他为了省事，打算直接坐在经济舱的侯机席位上。那是他自打离开木叶后，头一次看见学院的水杯。顺着旁边裤脚往上一扫，是一个带着眼镜的男生，把书本垫在包上，心无旁骛地拿着笔在旁边苦读。他鬼使神差地走了过去，装作无意地在旁边坐下。男生屁股动了一下，眼睛却没有移开。带土往上瞄了一眼，便知道是资格考试的第几本教材，毕竟自己在出走前一天晚上还在为下月的考试做准备。可能也是时过境迁后有些感慨，见男生荧光笔盯在原处许久不动，便开口对条文做了一句解释。学生抬头，眼睛盯着他许久不放。带土熟悉这种情状，以为男生是针对他脸上的疤，因此把目光转下去，不再说话。却不料对方推了一下眼镜，问，“然后呢？” 带土回过身，透过镜片看向男生认真的脸。兴许是许久不见这么纯粹的眼睛了，带土开了话匣，也不顾头等舱登机已经开始，将题目从头到尾分析解释了一遍。男孩没有全程对视，而是对着书本，笔尖如飞地做了笔记。直到把所有疑问解释完后，才赶着登机队伍的末尾，开始收拾行李。带土也松了口气，准备起身。却不料男生在他欲走时，突然松开脸上的严肃，笑了一下，说了一句，“谢谢学长。”

飞机起点是火之国的三线小城，距离木叶航程不算太远。习惯于上机躺平睡觉的宇智波带土，那天呆望着窗外的云朵，许多年后第一次，搜索了波风水门的名字。

而在木叶办完事情后，他故意跟老爷子拖了几天，没有立即动身回雨之国。他换了个面具戴到脸上，向自己熟悉的街道走去。他晓得老师今天在山区进行法律援助，没有在家。但不晓得为何，他还是有点想回去看看。

以他近些年锻炼的本领，暗潜的动作不是很难。从花园的草丛看去，透过厨房的窗户，能直接看到餐厅里的吵闹。鸣人真的长高了。他走之前，这个金发的小小子个头还够不到饭桌，此时却已经快赶上坐下的玖辛奈了。而师母还是一样的暴脾气，敲完鸣人的小脸之后，转过头要来教训卡卡西。而后者还没等人开口，便脚底抹油般撤了几个盘子躲到厨房。

带土看着卡卡西松了口气，抻了抻骨节，开始动手刷洗起盘子，不由得有点揪心。从旁边调味瓶规整的摆设，不难看出平时是谁在下厨的。可在之前，自己这个弟弟从来都不会做饭。没有鸣人的时候，他是家里的老幺，受尽疼爱。鸣人出生后，卡卡西学业也开始紧张，大家不忍浪费天才少年的学习时间，每天时间一到，总有固定的饭食果盘送到桌上。他记得自己削苹果皮时埋怨玖辛奈偏心，总被揪头。但现在真的看着他挑起大梁，熟练地切菜，洗碗，叫过来帮忙的师母回屋休息，身为哥哥，总还是有些眼酸。饭刚做完，抽烟机旁边的窗户还开着缝，水珠碗勺相碰的声音，穿过草丛，流入带土的耳朵。他就蹲在暗处，静静地看着他一个一个把碗刷好。直到背后鸣人一脸坏笑，轻手轻脚地从背后接近。卡卡西手里还拿着菜刀，对背后的危险浑然不觉。那一刻，他几乎要冲开灌木，冲开他这几年苦心经营的伪装和暗网，跑到他跟前。可卡卡西突然转身，哇地一声，反吓了鸣人一大跳。而手中的菜刀，早已消失不见。被捉弄的金发少年平复着呼吸，随后鼓着腮帮黏着大哥哥胡闹。而带土也捂着胸口，摁着里面狂跳的心脏。他看见卡卡西轻轻捶了一下鸣人的头发，教训他不要在人拿刀的时候恶作剧，不安全。随后又补充了一句，尤其是自己。他的手可金贵着，如若刮伤了，没法赔的。带土听见这话，心跳漏了一拍。鸣人却不知所以，只知道眨着一双天蓝色的眼睛发问。而卡卡西小心翼翼地把刀插回架子，擦好手。“这是我的英雄送给我的礼物。”他说。抬起双手，将手背面向鸣人，骄傲地伸开十指展示道。鸣人不明白：“什么意思？” 卡卡西却没有作答，只是笑了笑，蹲下，眼睛动了情，像是要穿透了他似的，看着眼前少年的模样。“你以后就知道了。” 他这样讲。拿出自己修长的十指，在他额头上戳了一下。

宇智波带土冲出草丛，狼狈地跑着，奔到了人群纷繁的街道上。周边霓虹，机车轰鸣。行人的肩膀冲撞着身体，他在人潮里毫无目的地乱撞着，没有方向。

他不明白自己是怎么了。不过一个已经斩断联系的地方，却被一句玩笑话丝丝缕缕洪水般扯出许多情绪来。他本该忘记，却又不可避免地想起。那是因为他旧日里心疼他的手，一直不忍心让他做饭，不忍让他洗碗。他知道他要做医生，知道他比考法学院还大的学业压力，需要额外念医学预科，守在实验室里每两小时查一次结果，几乎很难阖眼。他知道玖辛奈因此给他送的果盘，因此一边埋怨师母偏心，一边把小刀接过来，一点一点地削皮。自己总是在他深夜困到点头时若无其事大咧咧地劝道，不要总因为伤疤的事情有额外的压力，如何如何。可他每一次都不肯作答，只是在夏日的阳光，或白色的雪夜里，深长地笑望着自己的眼睛。就因为几年之前，自己一念之间冲到跟前，用半边身体护着他，在火枪里保住了那双漂亮的手。“以后这双手，可是要用来治病的……” 他当时说道。昏迷的时候，一直还拽着他的十指不放。

带土也不晓得，自己究竟是出于一种什么样的心情才能做出如此奋不顾身的事情。以如今的阅历来看，当时自己简直是意气用事，看起来好傻。但就是很奇怪的，卡卡西的一句话，在那一刻击溃了他所有的心理防线。

波风水门，是木叶乃至火之国最优秀的律师之一。

然而他在收养兄弟两个之前，还未成名。新婚的妻子，不稳定的收入，未还完的助学贷款。

带土后来才知道，卡卡西的父亲旗木朔茂，是波风水门当年所负责辩护的被告。那是他第一起独立负责的案件，花了许多时间准备，却不料未等开庭客户就已经死亡。医生的自杀，加重了外界对硕茂过错的怀疑。雪片般的谩骂与威胁信条贴在了旗木家的窗户门板，和律师的办公桌上。然而波风水门还是顶住了舆论压力和同侪的劝阻，收养了医生的遗孤。

而在此之前一年，他的老师自来也，刚刚因为相似的原因选择退出业界、自我放逐。

受师门、及硕茂案件的影响，水门几年之内都没有接到像样的工作。玖辛奈也受牵连，与本家漩涡的关系接近断裂。因此带土无法想象，当那时他第一次说出，“我要成为像波风水门一样的律师”时，他会是一种怎样的心情。而他又是以怎样的一种信念，笑着一直鼓励当时连数都算不清楚的吊车尾，“我们有着同样的梦想，不要放弃，一起加油。”

迄今，波风水门已经成为同领域国内最为抢手的人物。即便是达官显贵过来预约，也得到助理处查看日程，从今天下午一直排到一月之后。但从自己律所承接的业务只占一部分，剩下的时间，全在偏乡荒野里进行无偿的法律援助。他的房子几十年没有换，银行里的现金流，供出了两个 K 大的高材生。兴许是感念自己当年经济上的苦楚，水门没有让兄弟两个承担医法学院的巨额贷款。在送两人报到的那天，他亲自去财务处划掉了两人四年所需的所有学费。他对卡卡西说，到此为止，我也多少完成了自己未竟的使命。虽然微不足道，但希望这份开学礼物，能多少算是对你父亲当年的一点补偿。

而宇智波带土呢？

如果说对卡卡西的抚养，多少出自于当年无力的愧疚，那宇智波带土呢？

尽管弟弟有着天才的耀眼光环，但在玖辛奈刚生下鸣人时，她还是说希望以后自己的孩子会成为带土哥哥一样的人。他还记得水门说过，每当自己觉得撑不住，看着他望向自己的眼神，就又能重新打起精神振作起来——“我要成为像波风水门一样的律师”，这句话不仅曾经是带土的愿望，也是波风水门的顶梁柱。那个纯粹到近乎痴傻的少年，那个直到二十几岁还在因为帮老奶奶过马路迟到，那个可以单纯为了保护弟弟的理想、豁出性命用半边身体挡在他身前的宇智波带土，寄托了水门所有对未来的希冀。那些他已经忘了的梦想，水门还记得。那些他已经忘了的信念与责任、斩断的情思，全都流淌在那件狭小厨房、旗木卡卡西蹲下望着鸣人的眼睛里。

半年之后，旗木卡卡西以加权分数第一名的成绩，被心外科室录取。

而宇智波带土也终于厌倦了政治游戏背后肮脏的风云诡谲，与宇智波斑达成了协议，在面具的遮掩下全身而退，重新以“宇智波带土”的名字，走到公众的前台。

凭借之前的积累和宇智波的平台，做出几个登上台面的业绩不算太难。从正式入圈到登上政府私人晚宴的邀请名单，不过短短一年半的时间。与普通公众不同，资本家们向来不会在意他那些“捕风捉影的黑历史”，对于手握核心资源和信息暗流的新人，他们总是乐于接受的。他结交了很多新朋友，也有很多女人提着高脚杯，夸赞他脸上的伤疤格外性感。他不拒绝虚情假意的社交，也不会因为偏见错漏了真心。只是在这闪耀的聚光灯网下，他走遍了五大国的欢乐场，却唯独不敢回一次家。关于他的新闻，电视手机里到处都能看得到。带土不晓得水门玖辛奈会怎么看，也不晓得他们有没有听到那些关于他黑暗旧事的传说……他不敢想。每一个深夜，他回去的房间都不尽相同，在没有人陪床，或在对方已睡的凌晨，过去他住了十几年的那间小卧室，常常会不可抑制地涌入脑海。那些细碎而不可追溯的回忆，不隔音的门板传来客厅里的热闹和熟悉的菜香。他近年里睡过一个安稳觉吗？每天只消打个电话，珍馐海味便能自己送到床上。可他再也没吃过谁亲手为他做的、哪怕一顿热饭。有些女友曾经跟他主动提过，但她们并不晓得，玖辛奈的厨艺并不算好。他还记得儿时爷三个坐在一边，硬着头皮把那碗加了半缸盐的炒饭吃完。那样的日子再也不会有了。

宇智波鼬仍记得当时自己在 S 大入学时，在走廊里看见宇智波带土的场景。时隔六年，兜兜转转，他仍如当年还在 K 大念书时一样，单肩挎着背包，穿着牛仔裤和黑色 T 恤衫，只是面容就从前苍老了许多。他没料到会那么巧，但在原处站了许久，也没敢上去搭话。还是带土本人在上课前纷繁的人流里望见了侄子，拨开了围着他说话的朋友，站到了他面前。只是他似乎比晚辈还要情绪化。鼬看着他干干地杵在那儿，内心里千百种翻滚的情绪，似乎都只化作了嘴角微小的抖动。“……鼬。”他挣扎了半天，却将将只挤出一句话来。宇智波鼬开翕着嘴唇，欲言又止，半晌后轻轻开口，“带土叔，”他说，“大家都很想你。”

**01-04**

那天，旗木卡卡西走到宽敞的厨房里，看着麻利切菜备料的宇智波带土，犹豫着说了一句，“带土哥，我会做饭了。”

宇智波带土在淘米水里的手指顿了一下，随后似是忖了一会儿，将米缸扔到他跟前，“那就把帮忙把饭煮上吧。”

卡卡西看他语调轻快，转身抽筷子去锅里试味，便自己将手伸进米缸，“你晓得，更难的活计我也会干的。”

“得了吧！就你这个书呆子，除了念书还会干什么？”

“这可难讲，说不定我的厨艺比你好多了呢？”

“滚！”带土翻了个白眼，“还记得小时候是谁把你喂大的嘛，有没有良心？！”

卡卡西弯下眉角，“你要不要尝尝看？”

“……算了，”带土垂下头去，“想你也只能做出些齁咸齁咸的东西。”

“别这么讲，”卡卡西转到菜板上，“我可是为你特地学了红豆糕的……”

“欸！你干什么！不要碰……”见卡卡西拾起刀把，带土三两步垮了过去，将他手上的刀具抽去，将弟弟挤走，“……回屋坐着。”

“你这是干嘛，”卡卡西撇嘴，“我又不是小孩子了……”

“那也不行！”他拿起厨刀，当下把萝卜切丝切了一半，“这不是你该干的事。”

“带土……”

“你还记不记得以前咱吵架的时候，玖辛奈总说，我年纪大，叫我让着你……”带土说，“那时候，她背着你偷偷跟我讲，说卡卡西太要强了，有时候在外面忙起来昏天黑地的不注意，忘记穿衣吃饭什么的，让我好好照顾好弟弟……”

切菜的手停住。宇智波带土望着眼前断裂的菜丝，愣愣地出神。

左边的灶台，汤锅里的滚水呼呼地冒着白气。

旗木卡卡西将灶台的明火拧小，随后绕到他旁边，将刚切好的萝卜丝用手拢到一起，丢到汤锅里。

“都过去了。”他说。

筷子拨动，锅里的鸡油，也随着热流缓缓地熬了上来。

“你知道，直到进手术台之前，师母也还是在挂念你。”卡卡西搅着汤水，“她临终前嘱咐我……”

“行了。”带土打断道，翻动了两下炒锅，“你不必安慰我。”

“我没有在安慰。”卡卡西说，“你知道我为什么来水之国？不仅是因为佐助定了机票……”

“玖辛奈师母说，带土还是好孩子，只不过叛逆期有些长了……”

卡卡西手顿在锅沿旁边，呆望着天花板。许久之后，叹了口气，

“ **带土哥，回家来吧。** ”

午间安静。菜香袅袅地飘了出来，空气里除了油水相碰的刺啦声，并无多余的响动。卡卡西见他没有反应，便扭过头去。兄弟俩都没再说话。只是铲子在锅底的翻动，似乎越来越慢。宇智波带土盯着眼前逐渐绕热的绿菜，略微有些发怔。半晌，他似是反应过来，转身去柜里拿盐。在手即将触碰到瓶底时，胳膊突然滑落桌角。他随后蹲下，把头埋在双臂间，靠在炉台上大哭了起来。

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊这都什么狗玩意儿！！日！！太差太傻叉弃疗了！砸键盘！！

**02-01**

十几年前，当野原琳第一次交到男朋友时，宇智波带土没想到自己是如此平静地接受了这个事实。

就像从小到大的姊妹出嫁似的。在一个明朗的夏日，琳羞红的脸被高温覆上一层薄汗，挽着那个男生不太大方地站到自己跟前。阳光打在女孩棕色的直发上。宇智波带土心里有一瞬间小小的失落，但随后便马上和对方熟络起来。持续了一整个青春的爱恋，就那样在下午那场三人球赛，在旁边南贺川明晃晃的水波里悄然结束。没有心碎，没有哭喊。只有黄昏时凭栏望夕阳西下时弟弟递来的一杯冰可乐，和在晚风拂发时一声自嘲般的轻叹。随后便照常回家吃饭、睡觉、起床、上学，各自回归原本的生活。

在之后，带土也有了自己的女友。纵使有弟弟的天才光环遮掩，但凭自己篮球队前锋校辩论队主力的身份和阳光的性格，依然虏获了不少少女的芳心。整个高中和大学本科期间，空窗期从未超过半年。

旗木卡卡西则有所不同。比起情史丰富的兄长，自己多年来几乎没有什么像样的绯闻。就像典型的“别人家的乖孩子”——上学时好好学习不谈恋爱，工作后推脱没有时间，就这样不知不觉不明不白地剩了下来，成为 K 大附属医院单身青年中的一枝独秀。

众人对卡卡西单身原因的猜测从未停止。按理来说，加班的理由站不住脚。以他医学口罩长在脸上都抵挡不住的颜值，本科起倒追的妹子都能在解剖室门口排起长队。——学业太忙？要做实验？没关系，数据我帮你记，尸体我帮你切。当年班里多少妹子为和学神一起做次实验写篇论文在宿舍里学到秃头，只为了人家上课作业分组时能被多看一眼。可尽管以一己之力拉动了全院 GPA，卡卡西本人却不为所动。身边弱水三千，只醉心于福尔马林。所有应对活人的智商都用在了回避妹子的表白上。大学期间，没有一个妹子成功把情书递出去过。有人看着他那副云淡风轻的死鱼眼，拍桌子信誓旦旦道：“卡卡西喜欢男的！” 可几乎所有室友都出奇一致的反驳——不可能。至于理由，大家全都缄口不言。毕竟有些事情只能是男人之间的秘密。妹子们只看到他一脸正经健笔如飞刷题时的美好侧颜，殊不知夹在医执教材里的，全是亲热天堂或者亲热攻略。天知道卡卡西硬盘里存了多少最新的“考试参考资料”，以一副眯眯眼佛曰不可说的神秘表情为号，以学神普度众生为名在医学院宿舍楼里暗暗传播，浪费了无数纸巾，也支撑着无数单身男青年们度过了彻夜不眠的夜晚。最神乎其神的传说，存在于同届政治学系的 102 宿舍。——连宇智波带土同学的第一次，都是在卡卡西的指导下完成的。那时候才刚刚大一，一帮刚从家长管教下脱离苦海的毛孩子凑在一起，成天打游戏吹牛逼。带土两瓶扎啤下肚，嘴上便没了把门儿的，把开房前夜如何慌手慌脚认怂跪求学神讲解人体构造还帮忙买套的旧事，借着酒嗝抖落得一点不剩。室友一听炸了，纷纷称赞对方为木叶第一技师“点石成金”。卡卡西十根指头捂不住带土一张嘴，脸颊烧得火红。大家酒酣耳热下说得起了劲，纷纷要求卡卡西现场表演神技，起哄逼带土掏手机，当场免提给女友打了电话。十分钟后，在众人震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，主角被光荣接走。而在那个即将成年的夏天，带土离开后，17岁的卡卡西被哥哥几个室友一杯接一杯的拜把子敬酒，在明晃晃的灯光、串香与街角含混不清的杂音中，被灌得酩酊大醉，差点喝断了气。

**02-01**

宇智波带土对弟弟的感情生活十分上心。这点部分源于水门玖辛奈暗自的委托，部分出于一个兄长的责任——带土从小就是一个热心善良的孩子，自己能享受到爱情的幸福，卡卡西也应该有。

只不过相比那些鼓励弟弟多出去社交还给介绍对象的兄长，宇智波带土的思维比较清奇。他自诩恋爱经验丰富——某种程度上的确是事实，而相比而言，卡卡西的恋爱经验全来自于亲热攻略，不知道真实世界男女关系的艰险——某种程度上也是事实，因此除非符合自己天一样高的迷之标准，否则所有女人只要想接近弟弟，就“必须要从阿飞的尸体上踏过去”。到了大学，没了班级围墙早恋的限制，妹子们对男神的热情一股脑儿的爆发出来，即便是“暗恋前辈的女高中生”也没法时时刻刻贴身守护。于是宇智波带土祭出了一项骚操作——在死缠烂打之下，拉卡卡西进了所有自己在任的社团。“啦啦队有全校身材最好的妹子，辩论队有全校最精锐的头脑。这是在带他领略 K 大的精髓。” 但在看过卡卡西打球之后，带土却当即决定把他安插在后台不让人出场。理由很简单——“为了减少不必要的烂桃花”。此言既出，所有队员都被这奇特的脑回路震惊了。迈特凯尤其不服，认为卡卡西这种具有青春 power 的运动员不上场简直白瞎。带土则反过来振振有词，说现在的妹子都看脸，刚下场满身臭汗，怎么让人家接近小姑娘？“况且卡卡西最珍贵的是大脑。比赛要获胜只有体能和努力是没有用的，重要的是策略！策略懂吗！？” 迈特凯不懂，其他队员也不懂。但带土用辩论队的口才在篮球队里把一帮猛汉唬得一愣一愣的。只有和青梅竹马久经战阵的老将不为所动，“什么策略……全是扯淡。他那不是想帮卡卡西找对象，” 阿斯玛小烟一点道出真谛，“他就是想让人家看他打球。”

事实证明，阿斯玛是对的。二十出头的妹子就是喜欢荷尔蒙飞溅。坐板凳的卡卡西始终无人问津，带土自己反倒是凭借着球场上的出色表现，一年之内收获了两任女友。

可天算不如人算。宇智波带土那套狗屁不通恋爱的理论，居然还真的奏效了一次。

那阵带土随队员几国到处飞打比赛，卡卡西作为策略师陪跑。大二暑假去风之国下飞机，前座友队的女生拿行李时，碰巧擦到了卡卡西的手。“我来吧。” 他说。“谢谢。” 女孩答对着，在抬眼扫到他模样的时候，瞬间有些脸红。

宇智波带土坐在卡卡西旁边靠窗的位子上，尚未起身。他不知道自己为何突然变得那么眼尖。原本连琳都成天骂他榆木脑袋，此时居然连女孩掩饰怯意撂头发时拨漏了几根发丝都看得一清二楚。

华冰长得漂亮，明眸善睐，黑发柔顺。害羞时会不自主地珉起嘴唇，薄皮下肉粉的浅唇晶亮亮的。在卡卡西帮她提行李、从下机口走到到达大厅的空档，不少队员在碎嘴议论。大家望着两人的背影，做贼似的偷偷跟在后面，激动地摇着带土的肩膀。

可不管别人如何兴奋，唯独他这个做哥哥的始终开心不起来。

正值旅游旺季，海关队很长。带土让队员插在前面，自己走在最后。卡卡西和华冰站在一起，看不见哥哥回头询问。在他越过队友向后俯身遥望时，带土刻意压着帽檐往后躲了躲，好让他看不见自己的身影。

他说不清自己为什么会这么做。

还是学生的宇智波带土，心里从来藏不了事，喜怒哀乐全都明明白白地写在脸上。队友见在大巴上卡卡西坐过来时他故意扭头装睡，笑着骂带土做人小气，自己又不缺女朋友，好不容易卡卡西快找到对象了，看见弟弟吸引的妹子更漂亮，就怄气成这个样子。带土说，“和华冰没关系。” 但这样解释却更像欲盖弥彰。整个赛季，卡卡西一出门去组委会，讨论室就开始七嘴八舌，顺便挖苦带土。说着说着，搞得带土本人自己都快要信了。

于是他尽量表现出一个兄长的宽容。在弟弟打招呼出门时，兀自转身在球场拍球；在宾馆房间撞见他深夜晚归，也从来不会多嘴。但这无法阻挡胸口那股若隐若现的别扭。卡卡西总是在他开始恋爱后恭喜为他庆祝，但同样份的祝福和欢喜，他做不到。在洗完澡后天已黑透的时分里，宇智波带土把自己塞进被窝，玩手机，吹头，又回来玩手机，擦脸，把时间拉得又慢又长。可寂寞浸透了他。从小到大，除了外出与朋友女友厮混，两人几乎形影不离，他还不能习惯没他的滋味。一股似有若无的恐慌堵在心口，在无人的房间里摇摇晃晃，越扯越大。像是想要的东西近在眼前，却始终捉摸不到越走越远。他终于盼到开锁声，那一瞬间他几乎从床上弹了起来，但没等卡卡西走过卫生间边角，便又缩了回去，抓起手机翻身若无其事地刷了起来。“洗完澡了？” 卡卡西问。“嗯。”带土回答。随后便就此打住。带土看着他舒展筋骨，脱鞋，换了睡衣，一边谈着公事情报——隔壁联赛哪个队又赢了，有哪些新人，策略怎样，如何如何，自己一点没心思听。带土满脑子都在瞎想，越想越气。你这么晚回来，不解释一下吗？是，大家都二十岁的人了，你的闲事我不该多管。——但就算我不问，去了哪儿，干了什么，和谁在一起，你不该自己主动解释下吗？

为什么你不说，外面谣言八卦传得快要疯了，为什么你能表现的如此自然而然？

——你为什么一点都不解释？！

一切不安集中爆发在半决赛前日的练习赛。那天带土因为心思烦乱发挥得并不算太好。一场打完，卡卡西作为策略师秉公骂了带土几句，但毕竟不想赛前过多影响主力队员情绪，没有说得太狠。兴许是察觉到对方脸色不大对头，会后卡卡西去旁边自动贩卖机买了瓶水，语气放软主动凑上前去聊了两句。直到把人哄开心了，兄弟俩靠在围杆上笑了好一会，卡卡西才卡着午休的铃声响起时，突然开了口。

“借我点现金。”他伸出手。

“干什么？”

“ **问那么多干嘛** ，欠不着你的。”卡卡西说，“我钱包在台上，太远了懒得拿。你先给我，今天晚上还你。”

带土看着卡卡西勾起的手指，一股敏锐的直觉冲进脑海。

他把瓶身捏瘪，“说清楚，不然不借。”

带土平时向来大方，这样警惕的反应让卡卡西有些莫名其妙，“买杯奶茶。” 他如实作答，“明天就要和人家赛场相见了，今天先送点东西意思一下。” 卡卡西说，“友谊第一，比赛第二。”

 **友谊** 第一， **比赛** 第二。

这句话不知哪里刺痛了带土的神经。他一口干光了手里的矿泉水，手握着头尾，把瓶身用力一扭一折，重重地撇到身后的桶里去。

塑料瓶在垃圾桶里叮咣作响。

“没钱。”带土说道。

卡卡西欲言又止，“可是……”

“可是什么？没有就是没有！”带土捡起球往地上拍了两下，“ **问那么多干嘛。** ”

卡卡西余光下扫，看他掩了掩披着运动外套口袋里露出的一角。

“要借管别人借，我这里没有钱。”

“……”卡卡西沉默半晌。待队友向兄弟俩招手，才无奈地撇开嘴，“……行吧。” 他说，转身向后走去。

“你去哪儿？” 带土回过头，“到点了，不和大家一起吃饭么？”

“不了，你们先去吧。” 

阳光很烈，卡卡西背对着他，手掩着阳光，一脚跨上高高的看台。

“我上去拿钱包。”

那天中午，宇智波带土没有吃饭。卡卡西走后，他在球场上跑了一中午。扣篮时，砸得篮板咣咣作响，栏杆都开始摇晃起来。

半决赛时，带土发挥超常。整个人气势极为嚣张，如头不知疲惫的恶鬼，四五个人加在一起围挡不住。前半场对面拼尽全力尚且能把比分差距收在可控范围内。到了下半场，几乎是 K 大单方面赤裸裸的碾压。有带土身先士卒，队员个个都跟打了鸡血一样，阵型如同狮子张口般压到对面，把对方吊打得毫无招架之力。

结果毫无悬念。哨声一响，队员从赛场各处一齐拥向宇智波带土。观众席沸腾，天空中齐刷刷飘荡着“木叶”、“K 大”和带土的名字。

在他被众人抛到高空中时，他几乎本能性地辨别出欢呼中少了他的声音。旗木卡卡西走到对方联队后台，向友队策略师伸出了右手。

“你们打得很漂亮。”

“谢谢。”华冰弯下眉眼。尽管在最后半程局势已定时，比分拉大到让她几乎已经放弃了对比赛的指导。但临到头，她还是很感激对方真心实意的褒奖。

“感谢指教。”她握上卡卡西的手，“大家来日方长。”

那一刻，宇智波带土的目光由场下划向天空。众望所归中，他似乎赢得了整个世界。他躺在众人的怀抱与双手间，如英雄般被抛起，视野里云朵由近及远，由远及近。

可他从未有过如此强烈的空虚感。宇智波带土的焦急、生气、故意在他眼前炫耀的身姿与事后取得的无上荣誉，似乎都不再与他有关。旗木卡卡西是他的策略师——却终于只是一个策略师了。他的陪伴只是对主力队员的一种责任，他的关心在他听来没有温度。而无论他如何努力，在赛场上如何漂亮地厮杀，也夺不回他一点褒奖之外多余的目光。

转眼之间便是决赛。尽管打得异常艰难，带土被锁。但凭借卡卡西的策略，K 大还是在开局不利的情况下取得了胜利。

而这一次，尽管没有华冰，在全队在球场高声欢呼的时刻，带土还是没有在身边找到卡卡西。他越过众人，越过队友，越过裁判，越过弹跳叫喊的后勤员工和高举旗帜的球迷，寻找着那个熟悉的影子。——他就安静的站在原地，站在教练席他应有的位子上，微笑地向他致意。

下一秒，他的身影便被队员遮挡住，从他的视野里消失不见。

这是带土第一次觉得半个球场的距离，于他而言是那么的遥远。他才模糊的意识到，自己的心胸是如此狭窄，狭窄到装不下一个队伍的欢欣，狭窄到只能装得下一个非常有限的人。过去的比赛里，女友总是第一个冲下台来。他高举起奖杯，振臂高呼，队员叫喊，观众为他沸腾。那时，他觉得自己火热的胸膛能容纳下整个世界。但现在，在他大学四年最为出彩的高光时刻，他甚至无心去接夺队长递来的奖杯。

宇智波带土本没有那样宏大的气量。

他落下手，回望刚才的方向。

队员挪开了遮挡的身影。而原本站在那里守候的人，早已经不在了。

在风之国的倒数第二天，队员各自回屋休息。早上酒店房间内，兄弟两个清洗着汗湿快要发臭的球衣。

夏末天长，景物苍白，风干物燥。电视里机械地播着早间新闻。宇智波带土话在嘴边挂了半天，默默地搓了半小时衣服，直到快晾完时，才佯装不经意地问了一句，

“你和华冰，回去之后还会联系么……” 

卡卡西噗嗤一声笑了，“为什么要问这个？”

“我是你哥，当然要负责监控你的感情状态咯。” 带土说道。

“监控什么？”卡卡西开玩笑道，“你自己都不是单身，还不许我有个女朋友么。” 

宇智波带土低下头去，没有答对，手紧攥着衣领抻了两下，涤纶衣料被拽得砰砰直响。他盯着从衣角处滴答滴答落到地板上的水渍，突然把手上剩余的衣服重重地甩在架子上，一声不吭，钻回了水池。

兄弟俩一夜无话。晚上的联谊会，带土选了一个背对卡卡西的位置，一心和各路队友说着话，始终没有理他。

直到半夜，两人熄灯后躺在各自的床上。宇智波带土辗转到三更，仍旧在半梦半醒中睡不安稳。他侧过身，睁开眼睛，透过窗帘里漏出的月光呆望着对面沉在枕间的银发。半晌过后，带土下床赤脚走了过去，掀开被子，将身子钻进了他的被窝。

初秋微凉。怀中人体温烘暖，很快便让人有了睡意。但带土不会知道，在那晚他拥着对方立马沉沉入眠后，卡卡西始终没有睡着。

他在凌晨三点被窸窣的被单吵醒，却如坠梦境般迎上了他灼热的吐息。带土身体滚烫，几乎是霸道的将人揽到怀里。他的背贴在他的胸膛上，他的后颈接受着他嘴唇的剐蹭。他能感受到他胸腔里平稳的心跳和鼻翼里扇出的一呼一吸。

这次无心的胡闹，将卡卡西已埋在心底的结痂的伤口彻底撕扯开来。

带土不晓得，那段时间卡卡西和华冰已经在私下里开始互通短信。故意打印纸质版递交的文件、耍赖偷懒的缺席、球场上看台上的奶茶。所有他不肯承认捕风捉影的谣言，都是真的。

他也不会懂得，自野原琳开始，到后来宇智波带土的第一二三任女友，卡卡西经历了带土爱情路上的起起伏伏。他在对方分手时半夜跳窗陪他在寒风里买醉痛哭；在外出比赛时候一件件为他打点行装、安排饮食；在每次磨论点时为他梳理补习到深夜——他是他的紧急联系人，是他最形影不离的亲属、是他的对手、死党；是他追逐的目标，也是他崩溃时的最后一道防线。

但旗木卡卡西永远无法站在带土身边。

从小到大，我都只配站在你身后，依照你的期待扮演一个乖弟弟的模样，让你当好哥哥的愿望如愿以偿。

可什么时候你才能发现，我已经长大了？

那个一直乖乖任你守护的弟弟，不是我。

那个你站在领奖台上，投向场下的目光焦点，不是我。我永远要与那个女孩并肩而立，眼看着你期待的目光滑过我的肩膀。她撞开我，冲下球场。所有的队员都为她让路。而我立在原地，看你把奖杯换到一只手上，敞开怀抱在众人目光下与她拥吻。

K 大的无数个夏日，林荫道上并肩散步时，你总是走在中间。我看你与我隔着一拳的距离，望向前方的眼光发直，像是怕被我发现似的，别过头羞红着脸，去牵右边女孩的手。而在单独出现在我面前时，你的手却永远插在口袋里。

你说过，我是你最重要的家人。你爱我。

所以，从小到大我包揽了你所有的情书。在你表白成功后，第一个笑着为你庆祝。在你和他人拥吻时懂事地回避眼光。在高中你每次要溜出去和女朋友过夜时，一边骂你没有人性，一边在家帮你在玖辛奈跟前偷偷打掩护。

“因为你是我手足相连的兄弟，我希望你能够幸福。”

因为我爱你。

在关于宇智波带土的爱情里，旗木卡卡西永远只是一位旁观者。

因此，华冰的出现，让他第一次看到了另一种可能——或许旗木卡卡西也值得拥有自己的幸福。去结束一场注定无果的暗恋。试着去放手，试着去忘记，试着去接受，试着去告别。

可他偏偏没法面对带土的质问。

那场打得很凶的半决赛的庆祝会上，带土喝了酒，喝得很凶，一句明眼人都看出绕在嘴边一整晚的话，直到快醉到不省人事时才壮着胆子出了口。

“你是不是喜欢华冰。” 

从烧烤摊回酒店房间的电梯里，四下无人。带土问得很轻，醉眼愣愣地望着他，突然红了眼眶。

卡卡西一下子慌了神，脱口而出，“没有。” 

“真的？”他问。 

“真的。”他答。

“他们说你成天去她办公室。”

“只是去交组委会材料。”

“那你还给她买奶茶。”

“没有的事，”卡卡西说，“那帮人胡诌的，我给所有人都买了。”

带土眼神一动，随即咧开嘴，露出一个安心的笑容来。

那一晚，他闭上眼，揽住他的腰，将自己挂在卡卡西的身上。

在电梯一点点上升的过程中，玻璃窗外城市深夜的斑斓的灯火逐渐褪去。他把头埋在他的颈窝，紧紧拥着他的身体一起轻微地摇晃着。

从头到尾，宇智波带土未对华冰的事情说过一个“不”字。

可他就凭这两次无心的胡闹，便把卡卡西好不容易筑起来的心墙拆得七零八碎。

卡卡西心里明白。带土的所有举动无非是这个孩子气兄长的一时任性。那一夜酒后的拥抱他没有印象。过了今晚，他会忘记此间的一切，登上飞机回到女友身边，一切仍会一如往常。

可他就是忍不住非要往火坑里跳。他高傲的自尊是如此的脆弱，甚至不需要带土主动招手，就轻而易举地向他投降。只因为这些小气的别扭，这点莫须有的醋意，断了和华冰几乎所有的联系，一厢情愿地成全着他的自私、他并不存在的占有。

直到本科快结束的那一年，带土以半条命为代价保住了卡卡西的双手。他在医院躺了好几个月。或许是因为伤病，或许只是因为临近毕业各自独飞，带土当时的女友提出分手。当时正值春季，窗外樱花瓣雪片般飞了满天。卡卡西在床边切着糕点。带土呆望着窗外，许久之后突然说了一句，“你看我为了救你，妹子都丢了，你以后可要对我负责啊。”卡卡西回头，看带土半边没被纱布缠绕的脸上，眼睛完成了一道月牙。“ **谢谢你，卡卡西。** ”他这样说道。

卡卡西并不清楚为什么他会说谢谢，明明被救的人是自己才对。但这句话确实让他双手一颤，多年来的隐忍、暗恋、委屈，全都一股脑地涌了上来，化作眼角两股潸然而下的清泪。

带土并不晓得，为什么卡卡西自打年少时起，就主动包揽了他所有的情书。不是因为嫌弃他粗糙的文笔，而是因为那在灰色卷子纸背面一句句起草的情真意切的告白，本就全都是写给他听的。他拒绝了所有人的示爱，却曾经无数次把自己的情书递到心上人手上。哪怕最后全都转交他者，卡卡西也只当对方都看过了。

带土也并不晓得，弟弟明明光环加身，这么多年却始终没有恋爱到底是为什么。因为他本该明白——毕竟整日黏在卡卡西身边不放的是他，舍身救人的是他，卡卡西有暧昧对象时吃醋的是他，那一晚在床上主动抱过来的也是他。而卡卡西这么多年的独身，在他面前的一颦一笑，对他十年如一日的纵容与依赖，本就表现得足够露骨。宇智波带土所有的大学好友不一定能数清他的前任，但只要是 K 大法学院的同届，几乎人人都认得旗木卡卡西，认得那个召之即来、无论春花秋月、夏夜冬雪、一如既往守在教室门口等他并肩回家的“兄弟”。

在法学院的第三年，边境志愿队的暑期服务里，一群人躲在账外喝酒，安慰着失恋的宇智波带土。本科过后，他已经历经过很多次因为伤疤婉拒的表白，但这次对方却很坦诚地告知面相并不是他介意的点，所有的理由只是一个简单的名字：旗木卡卡西。几个法学院的都停了酒杯。只有外院的同学转头问卡卡西，好事的问他认不认识这个女生。卡卡西只能苦笑着摇头。将近三个小时的酒局里，宇智波带土近乎喝得酩酊大醉。卡卡西医护人员值班，不能喝酒，只能清醒地看着带土一杯接一杯地往肚里灌。

“没办法啊……”带土拿着酒杯，“以前念中学，觉得自己吊车尾嘛，和天才抢不了咯。后来读本科……心想着 K 大也挺好了嘛！但人家门门高分，拿了国奖，人人都当他是医学院的种子生，我比不上…… 结果现在好不容易进了法学院，想着和医学院总能相对平起平坐了吧？结果还是不行……”

“谁让人家长得帅咯……”水月小心翼翼接了一句。

“去他妈的…… 老子没留疤的时候也很帅的好吧！？”带土红着眼眶自嘲，边笑便骂。

卡卡西知道说者无心，但这句话出口时还是像刀切断肉一样生疼。

“你什么意思？”他强做出笑脸。

“我没什么意思啊！”带土喝酒。

“他是说，不要每次他勾搭妹子的时候，都过去找他。要不抢了他风头，感觉好像你故意不想让人成事一样。”

“疾风……”伊鲁卡制止道。

“嘛嘛……”阿斯玛半醉，呆望着火炉，“毕竟和卡卡西这种天才走在一起，被抢妹子难免的嘛……”

“就是的嘛！”带土借酒劲吼了一句，“我真的好苦哇！”

“你要是和我呆在一起觉得困扰，我大不了走开咯……”卡卡西装作开玩笑，但嘴角眼见就要垮了下来。

“……也不是困扰。”带土咕哝着，“就是觉得，嗯……”

“——想找对象。”水月欠嘴道。

“闭嘴！”红豆打断。

“嘛，主要，你看，”带土向他胡乱笔画着，“你又不缺想追你的人……”

“是吗？”卡卡西几乎红了眼眶。

“——话说，”有人问道，“我听说，卡卡西不是有喜欢的人了吗？”

“喜欢的人？”水月讥诮道，“科研嘛？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈科研……”

“真的吗？卡卡西。”带土半醉着抬眼，酒意清醒了一半。

“你想知道吗？”卡卡西问道。

“你说嘛！”带土惨笑，“别看现在这样，我好歹也算得上经验丰富，可以给你出出主意……”

卡卡西吊着嘴角，“看样子，是嫌我这个弟弟碍事了咯？”

“是的啊！”带土说道，“你也老大不小了，好歹试着找个妹子嘛！哥哥只是哥哥，不可能陪你一辈子的嘛。不然等我以后成家了，你一个人可怎么办，谁来管你啊？”

众人都不说话了。宇智波带土兀自喝了两口闷酒。荒野寂静无声，只有篝火噼里啪啦地作响。

“我知道了。”卡卡西说，“到时候我自己走就是了……”

“带土哥。”

他话语很轻，几乎埋藏在篝火里，快要听不见。

带土拨树枝的手突然一顿，抬头看向对面的眼睛。

“行了带土，言重了啊！什么一个人不一个人的……成家了就不管人家了，这是哥哥该说的话吗？！”阿斯玛招呼道，“你也是，卡卡西…… 人家今天心情不好说的话，你也较真……”他暗暗拉了下卡卡西的衣袖，“给你哥敬杯酒，就当给女孩的事赔罪，这件事就翻篇儿了，成吗？”

“我值班，”卡卡西冷言，“不能喝酒。”

“那随便你，怎样都成！”阿斯玛把他往前推了推，“抱一下，来，兄弟俩抱一下，别伤了和气。”

“那干脆亲一下得了。”水月嬉皮笑脸，“不是因为卡卡西丢的妹子吗？丢啥补啥，就当补偿了……”

“水月！！”

“算了吧。人家又不喜欢我……怪难为情的。”

“什么叫‘我不喜欢你’？”

卡卡西转头。

“我没有不喜欢你。”

带土看着他，

“我只是希望你能够幸福。”

卡卡西定然凝视着那双认真的、漆黑的眼珠，许久之后，忽然笑开了。

就像本来被盛满的酒液稍一摇晃就能倾撒出来。那一晚，他的演技有些过好。他放下杯子，站起来，褪下外套，挨着兄长的身子坐了下来。压抑了十年不可言说的情意，连游戏的幌子都遮盖不住，全都明明白白地写在眼睛里。“带土……” 他念道，像个醉了的人。

自初中两人和解后，卡卡西便很少直呼其名。带土头一次知道，在卡卡西不喊自己哥哥的时候，居然可以是这样的。

他望着他拽着自己胸口衬衫的衣料，一点点越贴越近，在两人嘴唇只剩一寸的时候，他抖了一下，略过他的嘴唇，在嘴角的地方浅浅落下一吻。

火苗窜动，瞬间照亮了一方荒野，又缩了回去。众人惊得屏息，荒野寂静漫无边际。两人离得如此之近，近到他的呼吸能敲打着他颤抖的嘴唇。

卡卡西手指一动，从对方的胸口移开。在人从他怀里脱离时，带土忽然擎住他的手腕。

“……干什么？”

带土听闻手僵了一下。

卡卡西醺红着眼，“开玩笑的，”他说，“你别当真……”

他轻易抽出了自己的手腕，转头笑着看了兄长一眼，随后夹起酒杯抿了一口，向后退入浑朦的夜色里去。

带土望着他掀开医疗帐的门帘，自己呆怔在原地。

尽管有水月呜嗷乱叫的解嘲，他的心绪始终无法从对他的背影中转移。曾经一幕幕如一卷尚待解谜的磁带，在倒放时一点点清晰地展现开来。他惊讶于自己的迟钝，那么多年近乎相依相许的陪伴和无数装作无意的提醒，惊讶于自己那张自作聪明的贱嘴，更惊讶于在刚刚他接近那一瞬间心中忽然冒出的想法

纵然荒唐，纵然只是用来解嘲的玩笑，

——自己居然有点希望他真的能够吻下去。

卡卡西一身狼狈地逃入医疗帐，跌在座位上，连灯都没来得及开。

他不晓得自己是怎么了。明明没有喝酒，却比喝酒的更像是个醉了的人。不过是又一次普通的对话，类似的残酷他历经过千百回，枷锁般缠绕了七年大学和整个青春，但他终究无法习以为常。宇智波带土是他无法触碰的灼热，无法戒断的毒瘾，无法脱敏的痛觉。而即便这干枯的灵魂已被他伤得体无完肤，但只消他一个注视，下一秒，心门依旧会毫无遮掩赤裸裸地为他敞开。

就像现在，他眼神空荡无物，但那只刚被带土握过的手腕，还在不受控制地徐徐发抖。

可他并没有花更多时间黯然伤神。

随着一声狂风般地拍打，医疗帐的门帘被粗暴地掀开。还没等卡卡西反应过来，宇智波带土便已经连跨了几步，走到距他半桌之远的身边。

“……你来干嘛？”

“——你说呢？！”

一阵酒气扑面而来，卡卡西心口一悬，反射性跟着他的步伐逼得连退了几步。

“这是干嘛，”带土眉毛扭在一起，“你躲什么？”

“你这个架势……我不躲才是傻子。”

带土看着弟弟一脸戒备全身紧绷的样子，语气放缓。

他勾着手，“过来。”

卡卡西看他半醉不醒，喉结上下一动：“……我要是不呢？”

“……”带土挑眉，但却也不急。他虽然不太聪明，却也知道如何对付不听话的弟弟。于是带土将手醉醺醺地往旁边一搭，向桌上器材伸去，“你过不过来。”

卡卡西眼光一缩：“别动试管……”

带土一把捉住了他伸来的手，半晌，不甚清醒地脸上咧开了笑容。

卡卡西喘着粗气吼道，“宇智波带土，你今晚发什么疯？”

“我发疯？”带土问道，“先疯的难道不是你吗？”

卡卡西感觉自己后腰拦上一只手臂，急忙用手拦住他即将凑上来的脸。

“喂喂，你已经饥渴到这种程度了吗？看清楚我是谁，兔子还不吃窝边草呐……”

带土生硬地扒开他的手，嘴唇立马咬到耳边，呼出一股浓厚的热气，

“你话好多啊……”

卡卡西心跳有些过速，“好了带土哥，”卡卡西强作笑容，“别闹了，这种玩笑一点都不好笑……”

带土发问：“你觉得我看上去像在胡闹吗？”

“你不是吗？”卡卡西反问。

带土没有多余的耐心，也不管弟弟死命挣扎，直接带着他的后腰，一把将人逼到墙角摁住。

“卡卡西，”他急切地问道，“你喜欢的那个人，到底是谁？”

卡卡西身体一僵，“你问这个干嘛？”

“告诉我。”

“和你没关系。”

“我不相信！”

被两人胡闹激起的试管振振作响。

“……你喝多了。”卡卡西冷言。

“是。”带土扒开他推拒的手，“我是喝多了，喝得太多……你就权当我今晚喝醉好了。”

“！……带土——”

“嘘……”他扫了下他耳鬓的碎发，一股浑浊的酒气打在他脸上，“听话，别动……”

未开灯的医疗帐，门口帐底泄露的月光。方才挣扎激起瓶器的震动逐渐消歇下来。两人身体正面紧贴着，带土手指从他嘴唇上轻轻划下，滑过下颚，擎住他的脸。

“卡卡西……”

他一下子慌了。

这是比篮球联赛那一夜更加梦幻的场景。

那时，他尚可说服自己带土只是胡闹，是失了伙伴的孩童撒娇的怄气。可现在，他被对方压在墙上，感受着他越来越深重、越来越接近的呼吸。卡卡西顺着他的撩起的手指驯顺地抬起下巴，在触到他瞳珠的那一刻，心口不可避免地融化了。那只在顶在他胸肌上推拒的手，逐渐松懈，随后颤抖着，轻轻上拽着他的衣领。那些微小的怯意，十年不可言说的暗恋，此刻在血管里流动的狂喜、小心翼翼和怀疑和委屈，全都凝聚在指尖，化为在他肌肤上似有若无的试探性的轻触。是你吗？带土。真的是你吗？如果是你，我可不可以不再装作推拒，可不可以卸下我所有聪明的护甲和不务正型的外皮。我可以把我的心展现给你看吗？可以撕开我的伤痂，露出那真实的、敏感而脆弱、患得患失的、为你伤痕累累，却也为你不竭燃烧的心脏吗？

我爱你，爱了很久很久，远在你晓得爱情的含义之前。

而你现在望着我，你的瞳仁里全然映着我的倒影，没有其他。

你也像我爱你一样爱着我吗？

如果我现在因此阖上眼睑，你会吻我吗？

我相信你会的，可是你没有。

在那一瞬间，医疗帐外，传来一阵刺耳的尖叫。

熟悉的声波打穿了脑壳，两人怔在原地。旗木卡卡西呼吸一滞，在反应过来的下一秒，毫不犹豫撞开了带土的胸口，向医疗帐外冲去。

命运的齿轮像是在此处出了故障，几根紧绷的线条搅在一起，在不可违抗的神力面前，被碾压着一根根绞断。

按理来讲在读医学生无资格担当主力助手，但因志愿队人员有限，这成了他人生第一场大手术。卡卡西还记得琳的脸被蓝布罩住，自己亲手切开了她胸前的刀口。“再深一些，”老师说道，“刀口不够大。” 于是他继续切了第二刀，然后第三刀。直到半年后，他还是会经常想起伸入她身体时的触感。手指穿过皮肉和脂肪层，握住鼓动的心脏，血液漫过手指，一股一股从刀口迸跳着冒出来。他曾无数次深夜惊醒，在卫生间水龙头下一遍又一遍揉搓自己的双手，但那日医学手套上的红色似乎渗进了掌纹，始终清洗不掉。

野原琳的死像一记重击，让带土在一夜间着了魔，几乎在半年内拖垮了水门一家。波风律师无法应付他超常的精力，玖辛奈和卡卡西也无法将他从深重的执念中拉回现实。审判结果出来的那一夜，父子俩在客厅发生了史无前例的争吵。那一晚带土第一次露出自己骨血里潜藏的凶狠獠牙，将杯子骤然向水门投去。玻璃划过养父的耳朵，在背后墙壁上瞬间炸成碎片。水门没再开言。他望着对面神色平静如常的带土，知道如今他已不是当初那个十四岁莽撞的热血青年，自己亦无力多做挽留，从沙发上起身回屋，临跨到门口时，半年来内心沉重不堪负荷，一下倾倒在书房的门框上。玖辛奈连忙上手去扶。卡卡西在一边看着，心口被扯得鲜血淋漓。他见养父母互相依偎搀扶着进了房间，宇智波带土在沙发上端坐着，眼神被一层浓厚的黑水笼罩，显得沉静、平和又陌生。他站了起来，转身向自己的卧室踅去。卡卡西忽然产生一阵不可回避的直觉，推着他不由自主地随住了他的脚步。直到带土停在门框前，他也跟着定定地站在客厅中央。

长夜寒冷，寂静与黑暗弥漫到这个家的每一个角落，包裹着两人将死的内心。卡卡西开口问道，“带土哥，你要走了吗？” 宇智波带土抓着门把手，眼睛呆滞地盯在门板上。他的声音脆弱而柔软，几乎能让人看见他嘴边强作的笑容。带土嘴唇颤着，却还是没有回头。心里一横，趁他眼泪滑掉下巴之前，啪得一声把门关上。

关门的重量，把颌角的眼泪震落，碎了一地。门里宇智波带土七手八脚地抓起衣服塞进行李。尽管他尽可能用混乱的声音动作充塞着自己，却始终甩不掉脑海里越胀越大的悲戚。当他打包完成立在原地，世界刹那间寂静无声。月光清冷。情绪抓住了缝隙，一点一点灌注到他身体里去。宇智波带土打开门，客厅却已空无一人。他瞥见墙角破碎的玻璃，忽然感到一阵巨大的不可逆转的哀伤。回忆如半年前火堆前那一晚纷纷倒转。在行将离去的最后几小时，他走到弟弟的房间门口，疯狂地开始砸门。一连整个晚上，带土一直守在他房间跟前，“卡卡西，开门。”他近乎恳求，嗓子快喊得沙哑，“乖，就这一次，只这一次，听哥哥的话好不好…… 求你了，卡卡西……” 而旗木卡卡西蹲坐在门口。他脑海里装着玖辛奈憔悴苍老下去的脸和水门挺不直的腰杆，始终没有开门，心口被后背传来的震动，一点一点地敲碎。他的沉默与他的性子一样，近乎倔强。而直到最后，带土也没有等到一句答案。他消去了声音，身子滑落在地板上。兄弟俩隔着一道门，背对背地坐了一晚。直到第一缕阳光刺开了疲惫的双眼，宇智波带土才小心翼翼、以尽可能不惊醒弟弟的力度轻轻站了起来，乘着朦胧的天光出了家门。两个人的一句“跟我走”，和一句“不要走”，最后也没能说出口。

卡卡西被兄长关家门的声音惊醒，眼睛倏地睁开。微弱的日光打在脸上。窗户直对着他，外面被窗框拘起的天幕像罩了一层灰，显得空洞、疲惫而苍白。他起身，听见寒风吹起易拉罐在沥青路面滚动的声音。在他走到窗前时，一只黑鸢落到了露台上，却在他打开窗户的一瞬间展翅飞远。旗木卡卡西立在清晨的薄雾里。阳光逐渐变亮，今天本该是个很好的晴天。而尽管你离开了，尽管你不曾、也不再有机会重新爱我，但能在临走时得到你的挽留，能在你人生最快乐最无忧无虑的十多年里始终伴在你左右，我已没有什么怨言。祝愿你一路顺风，也祝愿你在离家的日子里一切都好。

只可惜了那一夜的医疗帐，那晚突然窜起又回落的火苗。

我遗憾的并非你最后没有吻我。而是如果当时我没有推开你，你本来会的。

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短打，糖。
> 
> 往后都是 ~~欢快的~~ 糖豆戏份。下一章已写完，近期更。
> 
> （辣鸡作者在线弃疗）

宇智波带土有点喜欢上了上学的感觉。

每天被迫八点起床。下午四点开车回家的时候，交通不堵。窗外被高楼框起的天空里，还隐隐能看见些日照。他会在红绿灯时拧开音箱，就着小号的声音，追着西下的夕阳和一点点亮起的霓虹，缓缓地开回家去。趁天还没黑的时候走进厨房。等外面暗透的时候，将第一道冒着热气的菜端上餐桌。两人简单涮了碗筷，坐在桌子两边。有时小鼬没课，就是三个人。一家人有半个小时话话家常。日子就那么温暖充实地划过去。不用提前吃醒酒药，不用着急查邮件，也不用太看手机。

有天下午，他开门将袋子放到回收筒，才发现这已是自己本周第三次倒厨余垃圾了。此前一年，都是可回收的多些。披萨、寿司、炒面，满茶几的油渍纸巾，满沙发的外卖盒。而今多了一个人，房子里反倒干净了许多——虽然也没干净多少。他这几年放纵惯了，对待家务粗心大意，厨房地上总有用牙撕开的透明包装纸和面包糠。他没因此少挨卡卡西的数落。但尽管如此，第二日带土还是继续自己的不以为意。不同于弟弟医生出身，对待卫生总有点恨不得把一切巴氏消毒的职业强迫症，他觉得这样有点瑕疵的屋子挺好。对比之前永远光洁如新的锅灶炉台，这样挂了油印的调料瓶、掉了菜叶没擦干净的厨房，才多少有了点家的模样。

自打那日靠在橱柜大哭以后，兄弟俩把话说开。没了起初对旧事的栖栖遑遑，两人互相试探着一点一点逐渐靠近。

从塞在书包夹层里的小黄书，到茶几上乱放的甜食袋。“家”这个含糊不清的概念，从来都是只有在失去和复得的瞬间才能变得清晰。在旗木卡卡西在宇智波宅醒来的第一天早上，他打开卧室门，顺着空气里咸鲜的油香走下楼去，正好碰见带土把刚煎好的秋刀鱼放到桌上。他双臂挽了袖子，肘间一条垫盘子的毛巾。两人间隔着半个世界的风云诡谲，隔着医学院学业的辛苦，隔着鸣人的整个青春，还有玖辛奈和水门。兄弟两个面对面站在彼此跟前，却像两个陌生人一样不知该如何开口。可家人毕竟还是家人。卡卡西坐到桌子一边，餐盘里秋刀鱼脆皮上还冒着滋滋响的油泡。已经有多久没人为他做顿热饭了？师母做饭向来是不太行的。在医院疲于奔命的日子里，向来都是洗把脸后直接把吐司叼走拎包走人，要么就是和鸣人对付着去吃一乐拉面。像这样早八点准时上桌热腾腾的早饭，餐桌对面坐着亲人的场景，真的好久好久没有过了。

宇智波带土落座。拿起刀叉，下手去切刚烤好的法式吐司。“今早有课吗？” 卡卡西先开了口。带土见状冒失地应了一声。面包噎在嘴里，无论如何想不出接茬的下文。两个被岁月打磨的拉远的人站在天平两端，隔着一道看似牢不可破、却又已然敞开的墙，笨拙地互相接近，企图一切从头来过。

兄弟俩相对而坐，就这样默默地吃完了早餐。卡卡西先吃完，见带土把最后一块吐司夹到嘴里，便起身收拾，伸手去抽他面前的盘子。带土见状连忙扣住餐具，没咽下去的面包叼在一边，语气有些陌生的客气，“不了，还是我来吧。” 但卡卡西很坚持，“你来？” 他拽着手里的盘子，“你作业写完了吗？”

带土抬头，对上那双熟悉的不能再熟悉的死鱼眼。阳光从落地窗外洒进来。一时间像是回到了两人不可追溯的十六岁，那个歪在书桌上睡着用口水浸透书页的少年，和趁洗碗空档赶忙抄作业的无数个早上。卡卡西将他手里的餐盘轻轻抽去，放到开了龙头的水池里。带土望着他的背影，突然产生了一种不切实际的虚幻感。脚步和日历一天天地往前翻去，时光却像是一点点地往回倒流。经历了如此多的生离死别，两人兜兜转转间，终究还是回到了起点，回到最初开始的家里，回到彼此的身边。

就像某日从学校下课的路上，两人拎着从超市提回的袋子，在整个北半球坠入冬至的前夜，穿过一条条车水马龙的街道走回家去。带土没有开车，卡卡西也没有多做保暖。一如十几年前，课间穿着条短衫就敢出门撒欢打雪仗的青春少年。亦或是只有在这水汽氤氲的霓虹笼罩之下，才能借雾隐天寒的借口，与你靠得再紧一些。

在临到住宅区的绿化林里，昏黄的灯光透过树杈打在两人挨近的肩膀上。卸却了繁华的都市，拎袋子冻红的手指。宇智波带土停了半晌，对着两根倒在路边交叉的枯枝看了许久，突然走过去，单腿起跳地蹦了起来。

靴子踏在冻僵的树叶上，环保袋里的罐装汽水晃来晃去。像二十几年前，两人在公园门口踢罐跳房子。一时间，随着脚步掠到前面的方格，他好像一下坠入了儿时的故乡。雾隐的寒风也好似温暖了些，像是带了南贺川的水。带土还记得以前在所有同学都被家长接走后，他们两个没了爹娘的孤儿，用教室里捡来的粉笔在柏油路上划着白色的格子。那时的木叶晚上还能看到星星。两人在不大的空地里等啊等，从深红的暮色等到江面变黑变蓝，等到玖辛奈师母踏着风风火火的步子赶过来，兄弟俩一人牵着她的一只手，三人在满天入流如泻的银辉下，慢慢地挨回家去。

宇智波带土聚精会神地凝视着脚尖。他想起去年这时，也是漫长而不着边际的冬夜。鼬还没来，作业压力又大。他偶尔复习得累了，自己半夜出门，从超市里提点啤酒零食。凌晨一两点停车场寥落，四下无人。他将手上的袋子放好，向后退几米，跑几步踏上了推车，一个人在停车场里滑来滑去。这是成年人对于孤寂的排解方式。跳房子也好，滑推车也好。他现在所做的事，与一年之前并无什么不同。只是这回，在背后多了一个冒冒失失的步伐。他就像小时候那样跟在自己后面，一格一格老老实实地向前，在自己突然刹车时，装模作样地教训着自己快往前走。在带土死活不挪步子时，他终是单腿站不住了，摇摇晃晃地向外倒去。带土一把抓住他的腕子，将人拉了回来。待他站稳，再回过头，弯眼一笑，露出了眼周隐秘的岁痕。兄弟俩就这样简单地牵着手，一跳一跳，越过了或不堪回首或不忍回忆的岁岁年年，回到了两人最初的起点。

而尽管外面很冷，在临走到目的地之前，宇智波带土还是刻意地放慢了脚步。之前的年假、加班调休和水门老师去世的丧假，减去来往交通的时间，十四天已是卡卡西能在雾隐停留的极限。日子在柴米油盐间不声不响地缓缓划过，也就渐渐地走到了尽头。他原本有很多话想说，却始终没能说出口。他想说很感谢你每天来回陪我。水之国的生活喧嚣却也寂寞。能这样两人一起并肩走回家，长长的夜也好挨一些。他想说可惜你要走了。真希望你能在这一直待到夏天。水之国的白日，冬天有多么短，夏天就有多么长。那是这里一年到头最好的日子。晚上十点还迟迟不落的太阳，周末草坪上吃完烧烤，乘着微凉的晚风醉醺醺地回家。我曾经在那样的时刻想着你，而在下一个那样的日子里，我也会的。

在那样清澈的夏日里，我想要你在。

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 集齐所有 QQ 空间广告情节要素。  
> 全程三俗，特别低级，极其尴尬。这章不是我写的我可没写不要瞎说……

雾隐的夜，细水氤氲。霓虹映照着砖瓦间的水洼，被牛津鞋和长裙摆搅得七零八落，营造着属于这座岛国雾都独有的繁华。

宇智波带土推开木门。暖气的热流、人语和醇厚的酒香扑面而来。他搭着门框，为身后两个亲属打开通道。这家店子不大，装潢也不算特别。无非老板厚道，距离学校又近，因此很受学生欢迎。

带土带着两人往深处走去，挨个向店里偶遇的熟人打了招呼，便望见飞段那几个在吧台凑成一堆向他招手。

今天是卡卡西在水之国的最后一天。明天下午的飞机，卡卡西把自己的电脑包收拾好，连带着带土大手大脚为他置办的许多物件，都塞进了 28 寸的行李箱，乖乖备好放在家里。而尽管在 S 大的半个月不算太长，但作为带土宅子里的常客，几个搭话较多的朋友也多少有点感情。因此听说卡卡西要走，大家纷纷坚持要简单送个行，顺便也让他体验一下水之国的社交文化，便依习惯，选了这家以往常来的酒吧。

周五晚上，定例是要喝到不醉不归，因此场子里格外热闹。宇智波鼬看着诸位把盏言欢，自己坐在一边，面色沉静。——他选择不加入没有什么特别的理由。不是因为他性格冷淡或者超然世俗。只是因为他才 17，未成年人不能喝酒。虽说在家的时候都是大人出去买。大家玩得高兴，带土自然也睁一只眼闭一只眼偶尔让他喝上一点。但到了外面毕竟不同，宇智波嫡系长子，异国他乡总得遵纪守法。他又不是迪达拉，没有蝎那种给小孩办假护照的人渣搭档。要问带土为什么明知道鼬不能喝还带人过来——不是因为一家人要整整齐齐，宇智波从来没有如此浓厚的家族爱。而是因为 17 岁在水之国是个很美好的年纪——虽然没法喝酒，但是可以开车！所以理所应当被带土骗来当捡人苦力。

尽管看起来凄惨，但宇智波鼬并没有多少怨言。他本来也不爱社交，就着叔叔给小辈点的三色丸子，自己一人在角落里乐得清静。所以当威胁出现，他也并不愿意这样的清净被人打扰，于是看带土没心眼儿地直往前走，鼬连忙重重地咳了两声。带土回头，见侄子不停挤眉弄眼，再转过头细瞧时，分明发现远处好友圈里多了个人。再定睛一看，几乎倒吸一口凉气。

卡卡西见带土表情僵硬，顺着目光看向前方的人堆。一群熟人中间，有个不认识的女人——红发碧眼，身姿婀娜凹凸有致，蓝袍舞裙开叉一直开到大腿根。两人眼神交在一起，女人立马眯起眼，嘴边扯出一个极有风情的微笑，头发潇洒地往肩后一撩，擎着酒杯就向自己的方向大大方方地走了过来。

卡卡西心里顿时咯噔一下。女客身高明显过了一米七，加上脚上的细高跟，身子挺起来，气场能有两米八二。也不知道自己什么时候在哪里惹上了这种厉害的货色——这人明显是冲着自己来的。

“等等——” 带土抢道，“你要干什么？”

女人停了脚步，碧绿的眼珠向下一滚，看着带土抢护在卡卡西跟前的胳膊，咂起了嘴。

“哟，怎么了带总，这么生分？”

听这浮夸里略带嘲讽的语气，迪达拉等人纷纷掩嘴偷笑，乜斜着眼往这边看好戏。

“带土……” 卡卡西轻声示意，放下了他的胳膊。

女人把视线放向卡卡西，“这位帅哥倒是第一次见，不介绍下么？”

这柔腻的语气让带土听着浑身不舒服，“……我弟弟。”

倒是被介绍的人十分大方地伸出手，“您好，旗木卡卡西。初次见面，请多指教。”

“幸会，照美冥。”女人上前握手。随后顿了一下，绽开一个漂亮的笑容——

“带土的前女友。”

宇智波带土瞪大了眼，脖子抻长不敢置信地盯着她看了好久，然后立马转头向卡卡西。

“不是，你别误会！……”

“误会什么？”照美冥松开卡卡西的手，“他不是你弟弟吗？”

“我俩就只处了一天，不能算！”

“一天也是前女友。”

“准确来说，是半天。”

“从早到晚，12 小时。”

“只吃了个饭，”带土忙补充道，“啥也没干！”

照美冥看着他咬牙切齿几乎要杀人的眼刀，笑着抿了口酒，“……差不多吧。”

带土压着胸口一团火，拽着女人的手臂拉到旁边，“鼬，你先带着卡卡西过去。我找行长商量点事……”

照美冥一把打开他的胳膊，“轻点，酒都快洒了。”

“好。”鼬答应着，看着带土拉拉扯扯地把人拽到一边，兀自领着还没反应过来的卡卡西向熟人的方向走去。

另一边，带土也不管照美冥挣扎，死活把人拉到吧台。见离那伙人远远儿的了，才松了口气，向酒保要了杯杜松子酒。

“你这是干嘛？！” 带土在咽了整整半杯柠檬水后，咬着字恨恨地向对方质问道。

“我怎么了？”照美冥不屑一顾。

“你说呢？！”

”怎么，堂堂宇智波总裁花名在外，做过的事还不让人说咯？……“

“那也得看看时机！”

“什么时机？他是你弟弟，又不是你男朋友。”

“……” 带土话卡到嗓子里说不出来。照美冥白了他一眼，转身松塌塌地倚在把台，向酒保指了下带土，为自己随便要了杯红酒。

带土并不情愿，但出于无奈，只得乖乖为前女友掏钱。在等 POS 机的过程中，两人并肩站在吧台跟前。带土整整纠结了十几秒钟，才终于把语气放软，压低声音咬着人家耳根讲道，“……就不能给我留点面子的嘛。”

见对方不再装硬，照美冥也恢复了往日的正常口吻。

“怎么回事？”她接过酒保递来的柠檬水，给带土倒了一杯。

“以前是以前，”带土叹了口气，纠结半天，终是没有细说，“……过去外边那点事，不想扯回家里。”

“家里？这词儿用的真有意思。”照美冥绽开笑容，“听闻最近带总收心了，夜都不熬了，每天下课回家给人买菜做饭……”

“那不叫收心，”带土说道，“那叫养生。”

“那当然咯！睡在心上人怀里，可不是养生么。”

“差不多得了。”带土转过头去，“别人瞎传的，你也跟着闹。”

“什么叫瞎传？成天在家里过两人世界，我都半月没看见你人了，这不是事实？”

“随便你怎么想，我管不着。”带土说着，点了口烟，随着酒一起咽到嘴巴里去，“但有一点，别在他面前讲这个。我不介意，并不等于人家就愿意和我扯上关系……”

“别逗了，”女人戏谑道，“你以为之前那点破事我不晓得？都快亲上了，还叫不愿意和你扯上关系？”

带土眯起眼，“你从哪儿听说的？”

“还记得你手下有个跳槽的员工么，原本是我们这儿的人，叫鬼灯水月。”

带土思索了半晌，把烟压了压，露出一副苦笑。

“那都八百年前的事了。”

“所以呢，”照美冥锲而不舍，“后面你俩怎么了？”

“后面……”带土喉咙抽了一下，“我走的这几年，两个人再也没有联系过。”

“你出来之后，他看见新闻也没联系你？”

“……没有。”

“可这次呢，他这不是过来找你了吗？”

“那是因为养父过世了，我小侄子给他定的机票，”带土惨惨地撇了撇嘴，“不然，说不定他连我的脸都不想看见……”

照美冥有些诧异，“可我听说你们已经和解了？”

“那只是作为兄弟。他肯原谅我已经谢天谢地了，至于别的，怎么敢想…… 我以前做得那些破事传得满天都是。谁会愿意和这种人进一步接触啊，脏不脏啊，找死吗？”

宇智波带土住了嘴，眼神呆滞，空茫地对着空气看了很久，随后把烟头往痰盂里磕了磕，没再说话。

“你别想多。”照美冥沉默半晌，徒然安慰道，“我看他明明很在意你的。”

“得了吧，他在意的那个只是过去留在他心里的那个人。”带土眯觑着眼，“而我不是他。以前那个意气风发的宇智波带土，早已经死了。”

照美冥盯着吧台，呆望着蹭掉的火星掉在边缘，在桌角奄奄一息。

“没这回事。”她说道。

宇智波带土哑然失笑，没有接话。

到这里，话似乎就讲不太下去了。照美冥翻了个身子，拎着红酒看前方卡卡西与众人谈笑风生。而身后宇智波带土掏了钱包，对着终于拿来的 POS 机刷了卡。今天是为他弟弟窜的局，也是感谢卡卡西刚来那天大家对他的照顾。因此第一轮的酒精，理所当然由他买了单。

带土算了小费，把钱包放回兜里，转身站回照美冥旁边。这对昔日的短命情侣并肩一言不发，一个太过恨嫁，一个畏葸不前，在熙熙攘攘的酒场里各自为各自的情史黯然伤神。直到高脚杯里的红酒光了，照美冥才一声哀叹把酒杯贴回吧台。在带土过来之前她已喝过两轮，不消说也有些醉意了。她拄着桌子，指尖无意识地敲着果盘。丰唇红润，张不太开的长睫毛上，黑色膏体浅浅淡淡地晕在眼角，迷醉的姿态让周边男人看了骨头都要软上三分。带土见她有些醺醺然，不由得上去扶了一下。两人在酒精作用下拉扯了一会儿，最后还是照美冥抓着带土的胳膊，满带酒气的说了一句：

“我还是觉得他喜欢你。”

带土一怔，看着照美冥，不晓得为什么，心跳得飞快。而对面眨着虽然醉意朦胧却犀利的眼睛，盯着带土看了好一会儿，

“知道我为什么这样说么？”

“当我说是你前女友时，他握着的我手突然僵住了。看向我的眼神，分明向下扫了一下……”

宇智波带土愣了神，视线条件反射地顺着她的脸部脖颈向下移了几寸。随后反应过来了似的，立马将人推开。

照美冥乐得笑了起来，看着他一边嗔怪地翻着白眼，一边把手往鼻子下确认似的摸了摸，绯红从脸上飞到耳根，自己脸上露出一副轻松而又了然的神情。

“行了，带总，别多心。”她拍拍他的肩，“我去帮你撑一下场面。你自己待一会儿，好好想想。”

照美冥擎着酒杯，裙摆飘飞，以一副女性独有的无法令人抗拒的妩媚，回头向他瞥了一眼。宇智波带土看得有些呆了，随后像是想起什么，突然开口喊道，“小冥！……” 对方却不等他讲完，便兀自抢说道，“放心！我是不会把你那点破事抖出来的。” 她笑着眨了眨眼，“做不了情人，还可以做生意嘛！”

宇智波看着照美冥逐渐远去，轻而易举地打开眼前的社交圈，自己靠在吧台上兀自松了口气。

那副傲人双峰所带来的震撼逐渐褪去，酒意微微有些上头。他又随便要了杯马提尼，在不远不近处望着卡卡西。廉价的行头没能成为融入新朋友的阻碍，他与大家谈得很开心。从这个角度，他只能隐约瞧见他的侧脸，音容笑貌与翕动的银发看不真切。过去与现在在酒精的作用下交混汇聚，多年前医疗帐那晚他脆弱而又动情的脸，此刻又随着酒吧摇晃的灯光如梦幻般出现在眼前。他贪心地想着这几日他的顺驯，在自己将围巾套过去时他温柔的眼波。越是这样回忆，痛苦就越是将他越缠越紧。卡卡西越是原谅，向他敞开心扉，他就越是嫌弃自己肮脏的手和自己不堪的过往。他怕自己自作多情，怕像网帖里的可笑男主，在告白的时候被扇上一巴掌。他怕他面露难色，怕他歉然说过去的已经过去——可他不想过去。他想回到那个荒唐的夜晚，回到他们本应该有的起点，借着酒劲壮胆，义无反顾地吻下去。

宇智波鼬看着带土又干完了一杯酒，眼光回到卡卡西所在的一圈。酒场上人来了又去，很多人说着去拿零食再也没有回来。但身在水之国，照美冥站在那里，从单纯看脸的痴汉到各行各业的同学，更多要挤进来的人络绎不绝。大家都是社交场上的熟手，各种调动下气氛只增不减。直到有个清脆的声音开口问道，“听说有位 K 大医学院的前辈？” 众人才不约而同地缄了口。

问问题的是个大二的新生，上身一个极短的亮片短衫，腰身纤细露着肚脐，一笑嘴角两个可爱的小酒窝，仿佛在炫耀脸上充盈的胶原蛋白。所有人脸上表情都意味深长，借着低头舔酒的余光交换神色，搞得卡卡西也有些莫名其妙，没敢轻易接话，等群里资历最高的人开口。而照美冥也当仁不让，见众人都畏畏缩缩，自己大方地接了茬，“是有。” 她顿了一下，语气顿时变得玩味，“不过人可不是我带过来的。想要和他说话，得先过宇智波带土一关。”

迪达拉没忍住，笑着咳了出来，连连说着道歉。

众人自觉往带土的方向打了个缺口，搞得他本人突然被事情发展搅得不知所以然。带土见女生甩着马尾走过来，心想今天是中了什么邪，一个女人好不容易打发走另一个又来，也不晓得这又是个什么货色。他感到有些头痛，手上还是把酒放了，直起身子，企图保持一点起码的礼貌。

“带土学长。”女生伸出手，“我叫娜娜拉，我们之前见过的。”

带土不记得自己见过这个人，但他不记得的人多了去了。“幸会。” 他简单握了下手，等待着对方的下文。

“请问，听说您带了位 K 大医学院的前辈，能否帮忙介绍一下呢？”

所有人都在盯着带土的表情变化。这是她跟他说的第二句话，考虑到带土的身份，如此不加寒暄的上来便提要求的直白让人有些措手不及。宇智波带土对着女生看了很久，确认对方真的只是年轻并没有恶意，才在众人睽睽目光下迟钝地介绍道。

“旗木卡卡西。”他随意向后指了一下。

“您好……” 卡卡西擎起酒杯，半干不尬地打了招呼。

女孩回头看了一眼。然而她并没有像众人所料无礼地直接弃带土而去。只是她这句搭茬，并没有很聪明地搭到点子上，“带总，”女生笑道，“我不知道您还有一个这么帅的弟弟。”

众人开始嚼舌根，纷纷对娜娜拉读空气的能力感到抱歉。但带土只是苦笑一声，并没有介意。他自己以前情商也不咋地，没少在社交场上闹过笑话，谁还没有个年轻莽撞的时候呢。于是他晃着酒杯，以点头微笑作答。原本以为这就算完了，谁料她在酒杯刚落在桌上的时候突然来了一句，

“他还单身吗？”

所有议论戛然而止，带土手上的高脚杯停止转动，一时间仿佛连酒场的温度都冷了三分。照美冥挑着眉毛，对着带土饶有兴味地抿了杯酒，似乎在说：“你看，K 大医学院的名头还是很好用的。” 可宇智波带土视线却完全不在前女友身上，而是眯眼哼笑了一声，

“小妹妹，知道他多大了吗？”

娜娜拉不明就里，完全不懂众人的静默和带土这份莫名其妙凶悍来自哪里。于是眨巴了两下眼睛，问道，

“这和年龄有关系吗？”

一声响亮的口哨划破寂静，众人表情立马眉飞色舞了起来。照美冥笑着将杯里的酒全灌了下去。而带土却面上一点表情没有，只是微挑了下眉毛，眼神趴在女孩身上许久不动。随后，直到起哄声逐渐消歇，才一字一句地开言，

“单身。（Single.）”

“但没你的份。（But not available.）”

带土没有看众人，也没有看卡卡西。只是一口把手上的残酒咽完，将高脚杯不轻不重地压在吧台上，

“还有什么问题吗？”

娜娜拉被他盯得有些说不出话。她不明白自己到底哪里做得不对惹到了宇智波带土。

“那……”她决定还是贯彻自己最初的目的，“那我想请他喝杯酒，总还是可以的吧？”

“……当然，”宇智波带土大度地耸耸肩，随后扯出一个虚假的笑容，“请便。”

还没等女生道歉，宇智波鼬便看着带土向自己的方向走了过来，全身都是黑云压城般的不祥气场。

鼬连忙起身倒了杯柠檬水，乖乖地给长辈让出沙发座。

照美冥终究还是个义气的人。她知道带土心里那点小九九，另一方面也的确担心妹子情商欠费，于是始终在两人中间斡旋插科打诨，没让女生和卡卡西单独接触。而宇智波带土来不及感谢前女友，整个晚上眼神都跟望穿秋水似的，就没从卡卡西身上移开过。

宇智波鼬瞥着坐在对面的小叔，话也不敢说一句。那阴沉的气压浓郁到冒出卡座，所有在场的亲友都看得明明白白。鼬几乎能从带土的表情中读出他的潜台词——“谈完了没有？！” “和一个二年级的小屁孩有啥可说的……” “点毛线头，就好像你真能听懂一样。” “要敢把电话号码给她，今天就不要想进家门。” “你俩说啥呢那么开心？” “你笑什么？笑个屁啊！”

不知过了多久——依鼬耍手机的经历，也就十多分钟——宇智波带土就按捺不下去了。尽管他装作面色如常，但鼬还是觉得有点慌，跟班似的跟在小叔身后走到了那一堆里去。这次带土没有多少寒暄，直白到连打扰他人的抱歉都没说，“走了，好晚了，”他讲道，“该回家了。”

众人的表情堪称震惊。在他们对宇智波带土有限的了解里，还从没听他说过这种话。“好晚了。” 什么叫晚？只要不是考试周，带总向来能从凌晨直接蹦到早上上课的！但他现在不爽的表情摆在脸上，没人敢在这时候顶嘴。只有照美冥打破沉静，“带总，这才不到十一点，就要走了？不像你呀……” 她不像那些喽啰，宇智波总裁的名头镇不住她。可此刻带土干脆对她理都不理，直接念了句，“你回不回？” 

带土没有特指对象，只顾埋头点烟。但所有人都知道这句话是说给卡卡西的。卡卡西看看娜娜拉，又看了眼照美冥。照美冥耸了耸肩，只顾着自己灌酒。于是他只得无奈地添了一句，“娜娜拉本科毕业之后想考医学院，还有些问题要问……”

“那你自己坐车回去。”带土把火机盖子一敲，打断了卡卡西的话。他指缝一张一合地夹着烟，没给谁回复或解释的机会，转身向门口大步流星地走去。木门一开便是水之国常见的夜雨。带土不在意这个，他知道待会儿鼬会主动跟上，顺便拿上那把两千块的长柄伞，于是自己干脆直接翻领拉了帽子向雨里走去。在他走到副驾驶的前一刻，后方小跑赶来的鼬及时为他摁了车钥匙开了门。带土往车里一跨，直接大剌剌地拘在位子上，门也不关，等着司机伺候自己开门上车。

雾隐的交通不算太好。但好在晚高峰已过，行路通畅。宇智波鼬乖巧地开着车。他对小叔了解，知道他纵使面上装得可凶，但内心里不过就是小孩子闹别扭罢了。而今日不知为何，连带着他也觉得内心一股莫名地哀伤和冲动。雨落在前玻璃上，一会儿大一会儿小，在霓虹的映衬下，像是一层如梦如幻的流光。而他终究还是在某一束雨滴被打落的时候被击中了，毫无预兆地突然开了口，“带土叔，”他讲道，“和卡卡西和好吧。只要你肯开口，卡卡西他……” “你指什么？” 带土问道。 “你知道我指的是什么。”鼬说道，“他明天就要走了。有些话如果再不说，就真的来不及了。” 

“——你根本什么都不懂！！” 带土突然大吼着，在狭窄的车厢里，歇斯底里。

宇智波鼬又开了一段，随后在红灯前稳稳地停下来。

“我当然懂得。”鼬淡淡地说道，“把当年那件事当成心伤的，可不止你一个。”

六年前悬崖事件的另一个受害人，是宇智波止水。

周末的十字路口，回家的工人、裹着羽绒服的老师与光腿不嫌冷的浓妆少女，一起并肩交错在雾隐浮华的马路上。

宇智波带土不动了。他坐在副驾驶上，身子如同一张皱缩的纸，逐渐颤抖地缩成一团。宇智波鼬挂了档，在前方绿灯闪过时发动了车子，继续平稳地行驶在雾隐绵延彻夜不熄的灯海中。

“不要用过去的错误惩罚自己。”鼬说道，“命运弄人……手足兄弟，没什么话是说不开的。”

“趁你们都还在的时候，别留下遗憾。”

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章开车完结。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试着写了一次传统而浪漫的车。
> 
> 刺激基本没有，都是极为腻歪齁甜的感情戏。是个很老套，但自己写起来却很治愈的大团圆结局。
> 
> 这篇叨逼叨的辣鸡总算完结了。最后结尾不想正经写了，弃疗！撒花！
> 
>  **会有个沙雕番外** 。鼬哥哥视角，欢乐向，画风非常不同。
> 
> 为了搞沙雕硬生生把这个无敌大坑填完，我也是没救了。

水之国冬夜的雨，总是连绵不绝。宇智波带土窝在浴缸里，呆望着单面玻璃外断断续续的雨线。热水将他的脑子浸的昏沉，也让落地窗外的光景变得模糊。

他用双手捞起热水浇在脸上，水珠从皮肤伤疤沟壑里缓缓滑落。他已在浴室里呆了半个小时。没有对面悬浮电视里球赛的欢呼，没有手边大理石桌台的冰可乐。只有水之国永不停歇的冷雨，陪他在这空洞的大宅里度过无数难眠的夜晚。在今晚之后，也会继续与他孤独相伴。

浴缸里的水仍有余热。他将身体蜷缩、沉降，在这清澄渐冷的液体里闭上眼怀念他的体温。他想起这半月来枕边的吐息。那样相依的感觉美好，却又短暂；不可捉摸，亦不可奢求；让人流连忘返，却又害怕一朝梦醒，一张开眼，便又回到这寂寞的玻璃房，回到雾隐只剩他一个的寒冷雨夜。

朦胧的思绪被耳边提示音打断。宇智波带土短暂回神，看向旁边亮起的显示屏幕。雨还没下完，卡卡西站在大门摄像头前不停地摁着门铃。带土瞄了眼右上角的时间，才意识到自己泡澡泡得有些久了，于是连忙摁开门锁，也顾不得收拾，直接起身去旁边够了浴巾。

客厅。卡卡西刚把淋湿的外套挂好，便听见兄长从二楼下来的声音。带土出来得匆忙，头上一绺一绺地还往下滴着水。见卡卡西走路有些不稳，他连忙伸手过去扶，却没等触到他手肘便被人一把拨开。

“还没洗完？” 没等带土发问，卡卡西便抢着开口。

“嗯……”

“那干嘛急着出来？浴室不是有遥控开关。”

“……” 带土看对方背对自己松了松衣领。闻着几米开外便扑面而来的酒气，隐隐觉得他状态有点不对，“你……怎么喝了这么多？”

卡卡西没有回答，口子解到第三颗，把被雨水浸湿的衣料从胸前揭了起来。

“挨浇了么……” 宇智波带土重复着显而易见的事实。他被他的态度搞得有些发憷，一时也不知如何开口，“那个……小鼬呢？他没跟你回来？”

“小鼬？……关他什么事，难道不是你刚叫我自己坐车回来？”

“……他没去接你？那他送我回来之后干嘛去了？”

“你说呢？”

“我说……我怎么知道？”

“得了吧带总。你的前女友……不需要送么？”

带土被噎得哑口无言，看着弟弟挑眉盯向自己的眼神，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

卡卡西见了他的窘态，醉醺醺地笑开了，于是把人晾在一边，自己转身便摇摇晃晃地就要上楼。

带土有些不知所措，“……我帮你拿包。”

“不用。”他把东西往自己的方向一扯，头也不回地往屋里走去。

“那个……我浴缸的水还没放，你记得……”

没等话说完，卡卡西便消失在了二楼的拐角里。话语余音在客厅里飘荡着。许久之后，走廊深处传来主卧关门的声音。带土一人站在原处，头发湿漉漉的不停往下滴水，打在脚下的塑料拖鞋上。

这是一个不能再糟糕的夜晚。原本想要好好告别，却阴差阳错搞得一地鸡毛。他现在狼狈地站在屋头，没擦干的身子把 T 恤浸出一块块水渍。比起弟弟，带土才像极了那个刚从夜雨里逃回来的可怜人。

窗外呼啸着。雨变大了，寒风捶打玻璃，顺窗缝嗖嗖地刮了进来。宇智波带土在沙发上呆坐着，被吹得有些发冷。毛巾全在浴室里，卡卡西十多分钟还没有洗完。思前想后，宇智波带土终究还是在打了一个喷嚏后上楼从抽屉里拿钥匙，开了隔壁“库房”的门。

收拾利落，换好睡衣。带土躺回被窝里，刚好敢上弟弟从浴室里出来。卡卡西赤裸着上身，腰间扎着长浴巾。带土看着他在床沿坐下，瞄了一眼床头柜上那套他早上已经叠整齐放好的睡衣，旁边便是备好明天上飞机用的行装衣裤。

“头发吹干了？”

“……嗯。”

对带土而言，这是一个有点尴尬的问题。毕竟在此之前，家里“唯一”的吹风机应该只存在于主卧洗澡的浴室里。然而卡卡西并没有继续追问。卧室一时寂静无声。带土望着背对着他的卡卡西，手机屏幕的余光里闪着明日航班的值机页面。他从未像现在一样有着如此清晰的实感——他会走，他终于还是要走了，就像多年前房门前那场荒诞而不可避免的离别。

卡卡西关了手机，插好电放到床头桌上。宇智波带土阖上眼，等着卡卡西钻回被窝，摁灭台灯。两人直到最后也没有说话。宇智波带土不免有些怅然。感受着对方逐渐沉稳的鼻息，也试图让自己沉落到睡眠中去。

——直到一个念头突然从大脑里划过。

“……旗木卡卡西。”他喉结滑动，“把睡衣穿上。”

宇智波带土没有睁眼。——他不敢睁眼。面对两人中间被单窸窣的声音，他的大脑登时变得一片空白。

“听见了没？”带土又重复了一边，“听话，把睡衣穿上……”

卡卡西没有应答，但带土马上捕捉到了他的回应。

“……你要干嘛？”

带土睁眼，盯着距自己不足几寸远的卡卡西，整个人呼吸都快停止了。

被窝里，那两只不安分的手正被他死抓着不放。

“你觉得呢？” 卡卡西开口。

“什么我觉得…… 我觉得什么？你说清楚！”

“我说清楚……需要解释清楚的不是你吗？你怎么吹的头，哪儿来的吹风机？”

带土咽着口水，“……从库房里拿的。”

“什么样的库房，自带卫浴毛巾能睡人的那种么。”

牙膏的薄荷香味挡不住酒气。手腕被箍着，但挡不住酒精带高的体温一寸寸地凑了上来。被窝里脚趾似有若无地剐蹭着他的小腿胫骨，从他嘴里传出的热气一波一波地打在鼻梁和颚骨上。

“我可从你朋友那里听说了……”他低低地说，“宇智波带总男女通吃。”

带土脑子快要烧糊了。

”你……从谁那儿听说的？

“这你别管，”卡卡西说，“我听到的多了去了……”

“……你还听到了什么？”

“我还听说，宇智波带土花名在外……”卡卡西一笑，“你晓不晓得为什么自己总能在酒吧里找到艳遇？”他靠近兄长，将嘴里的酒气打进他耳后，“传说……你的功夫还挺有口皆碑的……”

带土脸刷一下地便红透了，内心把那帮狗娘养的骂了一万八千遍。

“……清醒一点，我是你哥。”

卡卡西发出一声苦笑，拉开距离，“……所以呢？哥哥又怎么了？”

“怎么了……”带土声音有点抖，“你不觉得这样有点奇怪吗？”

“奇怪？”卡卡西扯开嘴角，“只是‘奇怪’的话，可不算是拒绝。”

“……” 带土顿觉嗓子有些干，被窝里攥着手腕的那两只手掌心里全是冷汗。只消一想到那双灵巧度高超的手握到自己下身时会发生什么，他就觉得头皮发麻。

“……你喝多了。”他维持着身为兄长仅存的一点理智，“今天怎么回事……你不是向来在外面很有数的吗？”

“我是有数。”卡卡西说，“但今天比较特别……”他抽出被带土攥着的一只手，挂上了他的胸口。

“带土，你前女友酒量真的可以……”

他主动蜷缩进他的怀里，嘴唇挨着锁骨，声音绵软而不甚清醒。带土的意识瞬间打得七零八乱。

“……你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

“那我还要问你，你还记得自己刚在酒吧说了什么吗？” 他抬头望着兄长，眼神湿润，“什么叫‘单身，但没你的份’？”

“卡卡西……”

“嘘——先别说。”他用手抵住了他的嘴唇，“让我来猜一猜……”

冬夜寂静。窗外寒雨淅沥，被单不厚，包裹的体温却有些过高。

他没有给他退路，攥着睡衣衣领将人拉到跟前，如同六年前自己被摁在墙上一样不容拒绝。宇智波带土不敢移动，等他的嘴唇轻轻地罩了上来，才略带安心地阖上了眼睛。尽管对方赤裸着身子，但带土全然忘记了应有的情欲。他握住卡卡西攥着衣料发抖的手，按在自己的心口上。两人吻得很认真，如同少年情窦初开般青涩小心，又如同世界末日前最后一吻一般深切绵长。

在断断续续缠绵了许久之后，两人才试探着松了口。宇智波带土感受着掌心里他跳动不安的手指，开口发问，

“……这真的是你的初吻吗？”他笑笑说，“你这个吻技，怎么说都不像是第一次。”

卡卡西却已经答不出话。刚才的主动，似是耗费了他半月来所有的心神。他直愣愣地看着眼前的兄长，脸上发烧般的红晕掩饰不住，“所以说，刚才亲得你舒服吗？”

“舒不舒服……你还想怎样？”

“……你不说的话，我就自己来试一试……”

“别！……”

宇智波带土连忙夹住伸进自己两腿之间的手，“再撩下去，我真的受不住的……”

“受不住就上。” 卡卡西口不择言，“这么久了，你当真就这样嫌弃我？是我不够骚，还是觉得我赶不上你那些丰乳肥臀的前女友！”

“——你他妈！！”

被窝里一阵翻腾。宇智波带土翻身而上，将对方肩膀狠狠地摁到床垫里。

“旗木卡卡西，你真是欺人太甚。有你这样的弟弟，可真算我倒霉……”

“是吗？”他忍着自己肩膀的疼痛，“这难道不是你的小情趣？带土哥。”

“你可要想好了。”带土盯着他，“我不是你以前认识的宇智波带土，你喜欢的那个人早就出走了！在你面前的我不过是个肮脏干枯的躯壳……”

“放屁！宇智波带土，你现在已经回家了！”卡卡西红着眼睛，“六年了，我好不容易才把你找回来……”

“可水门老师已经不在了。我们本来就不是兄弟，不是家人，我们什么都不是！”

“那就结婚！”

“……”

“你不是想要一个家吗？我给你。”

“……别再走了。”

卡卡西胀红着眼睛，边哭边笑，

“ **带土，我喜欢你。** ”

午夜时分，渐停的夜雨浇撒在宽阔的屋顶。带土的影子投射在他的银发上，旗木卡卡西努力维持着嘴角的弧度，终于在某一刻彻底绷不住，情绪垮塌，在他面前直白而又脆弱地哭了起来。宇智波带土松开了压着他的肩膀，用那只粗糙的右手拂去他的眼泪。两人的身体一寸一寸地贴合在一起。他没有语言，没有接受，亦没有拒绝。这场错别了六年的深吻，便是对这句表白最好的回应。

他的手缠上了他的后腰，同他如胶似漆地搅在一起。对于床事，宇智波带土堪称经验丰富。可爱情不是，爱情没有奇技淫巧。相比他这个万花丛中过的浪子，这个爱了他十余年的人，才是真正意义上的经验者。他任由卡卡西握住他慌乱的右手，一点一点，温柔地教他开解自己睡衣的纽扣。他一点都没有害怕，纵然红透了脸，却依旧一直勇敢地直视着他的眼睛。带土被这种穿透人心的力量震撼了。此刻没有诱惑、没有五花八门的姿势，没有初夜的羞赧或偷情的刺激，只有赤裸裸的爱意，不加掩饰，也不需调剂。我爱你、我想要你、我想与你做爱。

宇智波带土的手被他半推半就地引导着，引向了那个隐秘的入口。在指肚划过边缘时，卡卡西发出一声隐秘的闷哼。指尖的湿润如电流一波一波击打着脑壳，他留在穴口，摩擦着指尖捻着流出的黏液。被窝里发出咕叽咕叽的水声。带土看着卡卡西被烧红的身子，上手到穴口旁边抠了两下，把漏出的肠液尽数摸到了他的臀肉上。卡卡西抓着被单，在带土揉弄臀肉的时候忍不住轻声叫了出来。带土在他屁股上打了一下，飞沫溅到被单上，把卡卡西打得脊柱发抖发直。

他见卡卡西这副青涩样子，知道他的勇气也就到此为止了。于是他换了个姿势，让两人面对面的侧对着，连声招呼都没打，便将自己的手指滑了进去。卡卡西大叫一声，条件反射地抱住带土，将他的身子死死箍着不放，“你看着我。”带土说道，“卡卡西，你看着我。” 卡卡西睁开因疼痛而挤压的眼睛，正好对上他那双荧荧的黑眼睛。“忍一忍就好了，成么？你可以为我忍一下么？”他从未说得如此认真过，“卡卡西，我想要你。”

卡卡西的脑子顿时像断了弦。他狠狠地吻着他的发际线，任他的手指在后穴里凿钻。带土没有问他疼不疼，也没有给予任何温柔的承诺。他非常直白地向他讨要。“我爱你。” 爱到想上你，爱到想在床上占有你，爱到非要和你融为一体不可。因此你要忍着。你说过喜欢我，喜欢到可以自己先在浴室做好扩张，喜欢到为了勾引我将润滑液塞进自己的后穴，这样一点疼痛你一定不可以拒绝。

带土放开卡卡西，放开那个因自己的触碰战栗蜷缩的身体。他立起身子，分开他因羞涩而紧并在一起的双腿。在自己下身划过穴口的一瞬间，他下意识用手捂住了嘴巴。带土不是没见过卡卡西的裸体，只是觉得他临到头来强作镇定放不开的样子十分可爱。“……能装得下么。”他的声音小得像个蚊子，问问题的时候甚至不好意思看他的脸。

带土被逗笑了。原来即便是优等生，紧张的时候也能问出这种蠢问题。“你要是担心的话……” 他看了眼卡卡西，伸手去桌边抽屉里掏出东西。“你找什么……” “还能找什么，方便面调料包么？” 事前的耍宝没能把人逗笑。卡卡西眼睛轻轻往旁边一斜，“要是找套的话，嗯…… 我手机下面有一个……” 带土挑了挑眉眯起眼睛，“行呀，卡卡西。准备得这么充分……” 他咬着包装袋，邪笑了一下，“那待会儿就用你的。” 

卡卡西偷偷把余光转回，看带土撕开套子擦枪准备，又转身开了一袋润滑液倒在左手上。他看带土熟练地揉搓了两下，把手伸进被子里，以几乎细不可闻的声音轻轻咕哝道，“……一包够么。如果不够的话……我包里还有。”

带土眼睛眨巴了两下，随后俯下身去。两人贴着皮肉。他生硬地拽开卡卡西死抓着盖住脸的被单，肆无忌惮地盯着那张羞到无地自容的脸，“那得看你肯为我留多少水了。” 他笑着说，轻轻吻了一下他的额头，“你买的就先算了吧……刚从外面拿回来就用，冬天那么冷，不嫌凉么？”

卡卡西睁开眼。他看着宇智波带土一根一根拨开他的手指，两人十指紧扣地卧在床上。他想要他张开眼，要他看着水乳交融的一瞬间彼此的样子。要说不痛是不可能的，但在进入时，带土却发现他的眼神刹那间动了情。

冬天的夜那样冷，你的身子却很暖，暖过水之国日不落的夏夜。这是宇智波带土第一次在床上有了耐心。他动得缓慢，凝望着每一次抽动时他眼波间的流转。历经过万水千山，他做过无数新奇激烈的性爱游戏，手边底柜里有各种奇形怪状的道具。可他不想用，他不想着急。两个人前路还长，还有整整一辈子的路要走。他会同他睡遍全世界的情侣套房，用完亲热天堂里所有的姿势，说遍所有令人羞耻的骚话；他会把他操到失禁，将精液抹在车后座的每一寸真皮座椅上；他会让他做爱做到上瘾，在异地时打好多的情色电话，相遇的一瞬间便忍不住在车上抚弄他的鸡巴。他要和他荒淫无度，在七星酒店的顶楼、公园酒吧的狭窄厕所、和光天化日下三十七度的白色沙滩。但此时此刻，在与他赤裸坦诚相见的第一个晚上，在他即将离去回家的前夜，宇智波带土这样想着，我只想看着你，只想让你在我怀里逐渐沉落。我们之间还有无数个好久，供我们说遍世间所有的情话。而此刻我只想听你在高潮之后，于耳边轻轻叫我的名字。

感谢你不远万里接我回家。

而尽管明天就要分别，但相信再遇不远。有你今夜轻轻抱过来的臂膀，水之国的冬夜于我便不再寂寞。

**Fin**


End file.
